


Test Case

by ARtheBard



Series: JEmily Forever [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: Emily and JJ have come up with a grand plan to make it through Emily's pregnancy. When a case takes them to 2 different cities it's time to see if the plan is viable. Or will Emily be unable to stay out of the field when the unsub sets his sights on JJ?





	1. Chapter 1

On Thursday Reid sees someone getting off the elevator. He leans across his desk to whisper to Emily.

“Emily…the elevator. Straus.”

Emily wants to turn but knows the chief would not appreciate the stares. She watches Reid a moment.

“How does she look?” she whispers.

“She looks…different. And she’s walking pretty stiffly. Not sure if it’s injury or…shit, here she comes.” He holds up a folder. “So when you have a chance, look this over. I’m just stumped.”

Emily reaches for it, appreciating the cover he’s given. “Alright. Let me finish this one and I can take a look at it.”

“Agent Prentiss, can I see you a moment?” Straus asks from beside Emily.

The brunette looks up as if she has just become aware of the chief’s presence in the office. “Oh, yes, ma’am. Welcome back.”

Straus nods to her and to Reid. “Dr. Reid, I’d like to see you after I speak with Agent Prentiss.”

Reid nods. “Yes, ma’am. Glad to see you back.”

Straus raises an eyebrow. “Of course you are,” she says doubtfully.

The older woman turns and limps from the bullpen. Emily raises her eyebrows at Reid and follows the chief down the hall. JJ is just coming out of her office. She had been so focused on a folder in her hands she had not seen Straus.

“Emily, I have a case I think needs your immediate attention,” she says handing it to Emily.

“Uh, sure,” Emily nods. “But I have a meeting first. I’ll take a look at it right after.”

“Okay.” JJ finally looks down the hall and sees Straus’ back. “Oh! Uh, okay. Sure.”

Emily just smiles and continues to follow the chief. She hears her wife hurry towards the bullpen. Once they reach the chief’s office, Straus gestures to her sitting area versus her desk. Surprised, Emily sits down on the edge of the couch. Straus sets her briefcase down on her desk before moving to the matching wingchair.

“Agent Prentiss, to say I was slightly out of it on Saturday is an understatement. In fact, I was no longer aware of my situation, only of the pain I was feeling. It was not until Dave…uh, Agent Rossi, explained to me on Sunday all that had happened that I realized the sacrifice you were willing to make on my behalf.” She takes a deep breath. “No words can thank you enough for what you did.”

Emily nods. “No need to thank me, ma’am. I’m sure you would have done the same for me.”

Straus chuckles and raises an eyebrow. “Are you really sure?”

Emily manages a chuckle. “Well…let’s say I  _hope_  you’d have done the same for me.”

Straus just nods. “Agent Prentiss, I know it’s common knowledge I’ve had no true field work. I have always wanted to be on the bureaucratic side of the agency. I think now I may finally understand the true horrors you and your team face on a regular basis. Can you tell me something?”

Emily shrugs. “I…I’ll try.”

“You’re a mother now. And I know you and Agent Jareau are planning to add to your family soon.” Emily blushes, not knowing Straus knew. “Tell me, Agent Prentiss, why the hell wouldn’t you two take safer positions with the Bureau?”

Emily sighs and stares at her hands a moment before answering. “This is what I am meant to do; meant to be. It’s the same for Agent Jareau. We are making some…adjustments to our positions with the aid of Agent Hotchner. But we can’t just walk away from the BAU any more than you could walk away from this office into field work. It’s who we are, ma’am. It’s as simple, and yet as complicated, as that.”

Straus stares at the agent a moment. She finally removes her glasses and nods. “I think I understand. Anything you need from my office over the next few months you’ll have, including my support.” She stands, ending the meeting. “Please send in Dr. Reid.”

Emily stands, stunned. “Yes, ma’am. Of course, ma’am. Thank you.” She starts towards the door and stops. “Chief Straus, it really is good to see you back and okay.”

Straus just nods as Emily leaves her office.

“Great…another freaking pod person in my life,” Emily mumbles as she goes to send Dr Reid into the Twilight Zone known as Straus’ office.


	2. Chapter 2

“What about a clown?” Garcia suggests.

“NO!” Emily and JJ say simultaneously.

“Whoa. Okay. And, um, why?”

“John Wayne Gacy,” Emily states. “He liked to dress up as an evil clown and paint clown pictures.

“Albert Smith,” JJ points out. “A clown was at a party for him and it scarred him for life. No fucking way.”

“Wow…you two are tough parents to plan a party with,” Garcia laments. She crosses something off her list. This Wednesday night finds Garcia staying over and trying to help her friends plan Henry’s birthday party, which is 2 Saturdays away. “Okay, so we’ve eliminated clowns, a circus, pony rides, and a hot air balloon.”

“Still think that’d be cool,” Emily mutters. JJ just raises an eyebrow.

Garcia just grins. “Anyway, that leaves what? Not a pool party. A little chilly for that.”

JJ flaps her arms in frustration. “Why the hell does it have to have a theme anyway? I mean, it’s a 1 year olds birthday party. He’s going to smear cake all over himself, looking so freakin’ cute no matter what, and he’s just going to be happy to see everyone.” She turns to Emily. “I mean, really, does every party have to have a theme?”

Emily blushes. “Um, well…where I come from…yes,” she says quietly.

Sometimes JJ forgets that she and Emily had very different childhoods. Of course all the parties Emily attended had themes. And most likely parents were constantly trying to out do each other, meaning crazier and more outlandish things…like hot air balloons. JJ looks to see Garcia giving JJ the evil eye for hurting Emily’s feelings. JJ sighs and takes Emily’s hand.

“Baby, I didn’t mean anything by that. I…I forget sometimes the way you were raised. I’m sorry,” she says contritely.

Emily squeezes her wife’s hand. “No, you’re right. I hated all those damn affairs and the first chance I get I start planning one for my son. It’s like I’m fucking programmed to become a vapid, self-centered asshole.”

JJ smiles. “Oh, Emily, you are none of those things. You are just excited about Henry’s birthday and want it to be amazing. I love you for that. But the truth is: he won’t remember anything about it.” She takes both of Emily’s hands. “How about we make a deal? Normal, low-key, family oriented parties until the kids are 4? That’s when they’ll really remember it and can even be a part of planning it. Starting at 4, the sky’s the limit.”

Emily gives her wife as small smile. “I think I can handle that. Sorry that my insanity leaks into things sometimes. I just want Henry to have the childhood I didn’t. I can’t swear that I won’t be the same with all the kids.”

JJ smiles. “Well, if you get too far out of hand I’ll buy a tranquilizer gun and just wake you when they turn 18.”

“Deal,” Emily laughs and pulls her wife into a kiss.

“Oh, you two are still the cutest little FBI agents in love EVER!” Garcia gushes.

Emily and JJ just smile at their friend. JJ leans back on the couch, pulling Emily with her. “What do you say, we order a cake from the grocery store—”

“Spiderman?” Emily interrupts.

JJ chuckles. “Spiderman, of course. Maybe order some deli trays and stuff. We can have Henry’s party and combine it with the housewarming we keep putting off. But this one is for family only. We’ll have a bigger housewarming later. This weekend it’s just our families, both blood and BAU. How does that sound?”

Emily gives JJ a kiss. “I think that sounds perfect.” She turns to Garcia. “And should we get called away on a case it will be up to you to pull the whole thing off and video every second of it for us.”

Garcia laughs. “Oh, sure. No pressure or anything.”

The women chuckle. Garcia looks down at her watch and sighs. “Well, my lovely Prentiss’, I fear I must turn in. I can’t believe I have to meet the IT boss at 6 a.m. to drive to Virginia Beach. It just seems wrong to have to be at Quantico that early. Thank you for letting me stay here tonight. I appreciate the extra hour of sleep it affords me.”

“We’re glad to have you, Pen,” JJ tells her. “Maybe next time we have a west coast case you can stay here since you put in ridiculous hours when we’re 3 time zones away.”

Garcia nods. “I may take you up on that offer, too.”

The analyst gives her friends a hug and heads up to bed. As Emily resituates herself on the couch, she pulls JJ close. They sit in easy silence, staring at the fire in the fireplace. JJ lays her head on Emily’s shoulder.

“This place has felt like home from the day I saw it. But it’s even better now that it’s starting to look like ‘us’, you know?”

Emily smiles and kisses JJ’s temple. “I know.”

The brunette looks around the living room. Henry’s toys are scattered about. His walker is parked in the corner. The original plan had been to keep this room child free. That had lasted about 10 minutes and Emily is glad. She knows now she could care less about having a “formal” living room. She wants a house that reflects the many wonderful people living in it. She wants a home…and she was finally getting one.

“Thank you, Jen, for not letting me inadvertently turn this into embassy housing.”

JJ smiles and turns to look at Emily. “I still remember the first time you saw my apartment. You told me you wanted the home feel, versus a museum feel. I’m glad I’m able to help you get that dream.”

Emily kisses JJ. “Jennifer, _you_   are the dream. The rest is just icing.”

JJ turns in her wife’s arms. “Charmer,” she says before returning the kiss, her tongue requesting more. Emily moans and gladly opens to her wife. When the kiss ends, JJ’s eyes are nearly black with desire. “Upstairs?”

Emily’s eyes are onyx. “Yes. Definitely yes.”

Emily turns off the fire and follows her wife upstairs. As she closes the door to their bedroom, Emily is pushed against it by JJ. Hands are quickly under Emily’s shirt. She moans, loving when JJ takes charge. And it’s obvious that JJ is leading this dance tonight.

JJ quickly strips the shirt from Emily’s body. Her mouth finally leaves her wife’s to trail kisses down the taller woman’s neck to her chest. Skilled fingers have undone the bra Emily wears, allowing JJ’s mouth to capture a pert breast in her mouth.

“Oh, Jen…yes, baby,” Emily moans.

Emily’s hands are trying to work the buttons on JJ’s shirt but she seems to have lost dexterity. JJ’s hands, meanwhile, had gotten Emily’s jeans undone and pushed down to the thigh. The blonde spins her wife around and pushes her onto the bed. Emily stares up at her hungry wife as JJ grabs the jeans and pulls them off.

“You are so fucking hot, Emily Prentiss,” JJ tells her. She kneels down beside the bed and starts to kiss her way from the ankles up to Emily’s hot, wet center. Emily plays with her own breasts as her clit practically screams for JJ’s touch. Emily starts a hand towards her own center, hoping to take an edge off her frustration. Somehow JJ senses that and stops that hand.

“Mine, Emily. Don’t cheat me out of my prize,” JJ warns.

Emily moans as JJ draws her tongue along the back of the brunette’s knee. Emily’s hips thrust up as she brings both hands back to her breasts. Finally she feels JJ’s mouth pressing to the panties that still hide Emily’s hot center.

“God, Jen, please…I need you so bad. Please,” Emily begs.

JJ slowly slides the panties down Emily’s legs. She starts her trail of kisses again. Emily nearly cries in frustration as JJ doesn’t seem to be going any faster this time. JJ smiles as she finally sees the prize at the end of her quest. Emily’s clit is full and waiting.

“So beautiful,” JJ whispers.

Her mouth latches on as her fingers play in Emily’s wet folds. Emily thrusts, trying to draw JJ’s fingers in. As JJ finally starts to suck the hard jewel Emily starts to pump her hips in sequence with her wife’s mouth. JJ starts to pump her fingers in and out. First 2 fingers, then three, then four, and finally, she works her entire fist in.

“Oh, God, Jen, YES!”

Emily bears down, feeling so full as JJ continues to suck and drive in and out. Finally a scream rips out of Emily as she comes, her hips rocketing up and down as waves of ecstasy wash over her. As she finally stills, JJ slowly works her hand out…and Emily comes again.

“Fuck! Oh, Jen…fuck…oh, Jen…fuck,” Emily just keeps muttering.

JJ proudly climbs up beside her wife. “I love you, Emily.” She kisses her deeply, feeling the moan as Emily tastes herself mingled with JJ.

“Love you, Jen. So fucking much,” Emily gasps out. “I think…I think you’ve killed me.”

JJ chuckles. “Not killed. Just incapacitated for the night.”

Emily smiles. “Oh. Good. But…not sure I can return the experience.”

JJ kisses her again. “I’ll take a rain check. You can blow my mind tomorrow.”

Emily nods and grins at her wife. “It’s a date.”


	3. Chapter 3

Emily is studying crime scene photos from a sexual assault. She shakes her head. The poor man had gone through hell at the hands of a sadistic rapist. And he was the fourth one that was reported. Based on the signs of escalation and the more controlled scene, Emily is sure there are other victims but most men will not report being raped. She shakes her head.

“The poor man,” she murmurs. “All those poor men.”

A hand falls on her shoulder. “You okay?” Rossi asks.

Emily sits back and nods. “Yeah. As okay as I can be. Serial rapes of men.”

Rossi winces, he knows the stats say there are more than they know and would all be hard to prosecute even if they caught the unsub. Most men won’t testify. “Sorry, kid.”

“Yeah. You need something or was I looking so upset you had to stage an intervention?”

Rossi chuckles. “Had a question for you. Any chance you can help an old man out this weekend with some out of town guests? They are friends of friends and speak mostly Italian. And I’m okay with the language but not like you.”

Emily blushes. “Uh, geez, you know, normally I’d say yes but I can’t. Sorry.” She refuses to look Rossi in the eye.

He stares at her a moment. He glances at her desk, noting the lack of coffee mug. His eyes widen. “You’re off tomorrow, aren’t you? Doctor’s appointment or something?”

Emily looks anywhere but at Rossi. “Yep. That’s right. Just a…routine sort of appointment.”

Rossi smiles, knowing full well what is most likely really happening. “Right.” He leans down and whispers in her ear. “Good luck. I’ll say a few prayers for you, JJ, Henry, and hopefully the little one on the way.”

Emily smiles. “Thanks.”

* * *

 

Emily holds JJ’s hand. JJ kisses her wife’s cheek. “Relax, Em. It will be fine.”

Emily nods nervously. “Right. Fine. Sure. Relax. Okay.”

JJ chuckles. “You’re not relaxing very well. Baby, I know you’re scared but everything will be just fine. This is just the first try. We know the odds, we know what your body will be going through, we are ready and we are going to be fine.”

Emily leans into JJ. “Maybe I’m just upset about no sex for 2 weeks,” she says with a small grin.

JJ smiles. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s it.”

The doctor comes in and smiles at the two women. “Well, ladies, are we ready for the first implantation?” she asks.

Emily slowly nods. “I think so.” Her grip on JJ’s hand tightens. JJ hugs her closer.

“Okay, then, let’s do this. I’ll be implanting 2 embryos this time. Hopefully you’ll beat the odds and be successful the first time.”

Emily closes her eyes and leans impossibly closer to JJ. She winces a bit as the doctor performs the procedure. From where she stands, JJ can see a second screen from the ultra-sound machine the doctor uses to help with the implantation.

“It looks good, Em,” she whispers to her wife. “Everything is just fine.” Emily just nods.

When the procedure ends the doctor smiles. “There. All done. Now remember, bed rest this weekend, only getting up to go to the bathroom the first 24 hours. No intercourse for 2 weeks. No hot tubs or Jacuzzi’s. In 14 days you can use an over-the-counter pregnancy test if you’d like but remember they are not always accurate. I’ll want to see you in here the Monday after the two weeks are up for an ultrasound and blood test. Those will be the only definitive proof of success or not this time around. All of this will be in your paperwork and I know we’ve discussed it before but I want this to work for you so I am just reiterating everything. So, do you have any questions for me?”

“Just one,” Emily says. “Know where I can buy a time machine?”

The doctor laughs. “I wish I did. Good luck, ladies. My wife and I are rooting for you.”

JJ smiles. “Thank you, Doctor.”

Once they are alone, JJ looks at Emily. “You okay?”

Emily takes a shuddering breath. “I’ll have to let you know. I’m a bit…overwhelmed right now.”

She gives her a gentle kiss. “I can understand. Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you dressed and home.”

Emily just nods and allows JJ to take charge of everything.

* * *

 

Late Friday morning everyone can see JJ is jittery when she gets to work. Knowing the step the two agents are taking, the team suspects they know why but will wait until JJ tells them herself.

At noon, Hotch heads to JJ’s office on the pretense of getting a couple of case notes from her. He sees her sitting at her desk, coffee cup in hand, staring at the wall. He taps lightly on the door.

“JJ? Got a second?”

JJ shakes her head as if to clear it and smiles. “Yes. Of course. Come in.”

Hotch walks over and takes a seat. “You can tell me to mind my own business but I’ll warn you, everyone has seen you’re a bit on edge. Want to talk about it?”

JJ opens her mouth as if to speak then stops. She shakes her head. “No…no I need to wait. I can’t. Not yet. I’m sorry.”

Hotch smiles. “No need to apologize. But know my thoughts and prayers are with you two.”

She smiles. “Thanks, Hotch. I really appreciate it. We both do.” She sits forward. “So, did you really need something or were you just stopping in to make sure I’m not losing my marbles?”

Hotch grins. “Just checking your marbles.” JJ laughs. “Actually, I seem to be missing part of the coroner’s report from the Pittsburgh case Morgan reviewed. He knows he’d seen it. Do you know if it made its way back to you somehow?”

JJ frowns. “Not that I know of. Let me check…ah, here it is.” She chuckles. “Tell Morgan to pay better attention to his expense reports. We don’t give him money for coroner’s reports.”

Hotch smiles and takes the forms from JJ. “I’ll let him know. Thanks, JJ.”

JJ nods as Hotch leaves. She takes a deep breath. “Okay, JJ, get to work. Keep focused and time will go faster,” she coaches herself. She opens the first folder on her desk and gets to work.

* * *

 

JJ walks into her bedroom and sees a sight that nearly brings her to her knees. Emily is asleep on the bed, Henry cuddled up beside her, a book of Fairy Tales dangling from one of Emily’s hands. They are gorgeous. She pulls out her phone and snaps a picture.

“My two loves,” she whispers. Then she smiles. “Perhaps my  _three_  loves.”

She gets changed into sweats and a tee shirt before going to get Henry. He groans a bit as she wakes him then smiles when he sees who is disturbing his nap.

“Hey, little man, you ready for dinner?” He claps. “I thought so.”

“Hi, baby,” Emily says sleepily.

“Hi. Didn’t mean to wake you. I’m going to go get him fed then come back up and serve you dinner in bed. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“How are you feeling?” JJ asks in concern.

“I feel…weird. But I think it’s all in my head.” Her eyes get teary. “God, Jen, it’s like I can feel things changing in me. Did you feel like this?”

JJ chuckles. “Uh, you do remember my whole situation, right?”

Emily smiles. “Oh, yeah. Forgot for a second. You hadn’t passed the birds and the bees test yet.”

JJ rolls her eyes. “Smart aleck. I’m going to feed our son. Be back soon. Emily, I love you.”

Emily smiles. “I love you, too, Jen.”


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday Emily returns to work with a note from her doctor saying she has to lay off physical activity for 2 weeks. Hotch smiles at her.

“Hopefully this will change to 9 months plus maternity leave.”

Emily grins. “Crossing my fingers while at the same time trying to remind myself that the first time usually doesn’t work.”

Hotch raises an eyebrow. “Good luck with that.”

“Thanks. I’m going to need it,” Emily admits.

She heads to her desk and stares at the files waiting for her. With a sigh she opens the first one. Reid studies her for several minutes.

“Are you okay?” he asks with concern.

Emily looks up at him. “What? Why?”

Reid is frowning. “You sighed twice and clicked your pen three times, tapped it five times, then clicked it three times again. You only do that combination when you’re feeling anxious.”

Emily stares at him a minute then breaks into a grin. “You know, Reid, it’s kind of creepy that you know that, yet oddly comforting, too.” Reid just grins. “Actually, I was wondering if the time comes when I am pregnant if all these cases will affect the baby. Crazy, huh?”

Reid purses his lips as he thinks. “Well, not really. Outside stimulus has been proven to both negative and positively affect a fetus. For example, JJ used to use earphones on her stomach to play calming music whenever we discussed cases. Studies have shown that—”

“Uh, Reid?” Emily interrupts. “I love you. But seriously…stop. I’ll let you know if I need to know more stats than I’ve already read or been told by Jen.”

Reid chuckles. “Sorry. Haven’t had a chance to use all of this knowledge since JJ was pregnant.”

Emily grins. “Save it for Traina.”

Reid blushes and quickly looks away. Emily frowns.

“Reid? What’s going on with you and Traina?”

Reid sighs. “Nothing really. It seems like every time we have a date either she has a case or we do. We even had to cancel our New Year’s plans.”

Emily’s face falls. “Oh, Reid. I’m sorry. Are you all still trying to make it work?”

Reid shrugs. “She wants us to ‘talk’ tonight. Rossi and Morgan both say when a woman wants to ‘talk’ it’s code for break-up.”

Emily chuckles. “Reid, are you really going to listen to a ‘playa’ like Morgan and a man who’s been divorced 3 times?” Reid frowns, considering that. “Take it from a woman, Reid, she just wants to see where she stands with you. She wants to know you’re willing to fight for her.”

Reid smiles, blushing. “I really like her. I want to make it work.”

Emily nods confidently. “Then I’m sure you will.”

Reid nods. “I hope so. Thanks, Emily.”

She smiles at him. “Any time.”

* * *

 

Just before noon JJ walks into the bullpen. “We have a case. Prentiss, get ready to put your liaison skills to use.”

Emily nods and grabs her notepad. Once the team is assembled, JJ pulls up the particulars.

“Four women, blonde hair, blue eyes—”

“Fucking figures,” Emily mumbles.

“—found raped and strangled along a walking path in Charleston, WV over the last 3 weeks. They have been identified as women who went missing in Lancaster, Ohio, which is why we’re being called in.”

“Where are we going to base?” Morgan asks.

“We’ll fly into Lancaster. Morgan, Reid, and JJ will go to Charleston. The rest of us will stay in Lancaster. We’ll need to figure out if the unsub’s comfort zone is the abduction or dump site and why. Once we know that, we can figure out where to focus our investigation,” Hotch decides. “Wheels up in 30. JJ, a minute?”

The team heads out to get ready. JJ walks over to Hotch, who points to the seat beside him. She sits, worried what he might be about to tell her.

“JJ, I know you’ve passed one of the three tests needed to qualify as a profiler.” She nods. “Let’s face it, you’ll pass the next two with no problem. You’ve got your practical case reviews done; Morgan signed off on that. This case, you’ll be going in as profiler-in-training. You’ve never been shy about putting forward your thoughts and opinions. But this case you need to be more vocal, even if it’s just asking questions. Morgan and I will both be signing off on your evaluation but don’t expect it to be sugar coated.”

“Of course not, sir. I’ll prove I’m ready to be a profiler. I swear,” she vows.

Hotch smiles. “Of that I have no doubt.”

They stand and head out to get their things together. A few minutes later JJ meets up with Emily at the elevator. The brunette is on the phone with Francesca.

“As soon as we have an idea when we’ll be back we’ll let you know.” She listens a moment. “I know, Francesca. I swear, I’ll be the liaison this time. They just lay around the precinct all day doing nothing so I’ll be fine.” That comment earns a nasty glare from JJ as Emily grins evilly. “Yes, of course. We’ll be in different cities tonight so we’ll both be calling. Give Henry a hug and kiss for us. Love you, Francesca.”

She hangs up and looks at her miffed wife.

“Liaison’s lay around and do nothing?” JJ repeats.

Emily smiles. “Jen, you know I don’t believe that. But Francesca was fretting about me going away on a case so soon after…Friday.”

“Then why the evil grin, Agent Prentiss?” JJ challenges.

Emily chuckles. “Well…I did think it was pretty funny.”

JJ doesn’t get a chance to respond as the elevator opens for them. Reid runs up and joins them on the way down. He smiles at Emily.

“Don’t worry about JJ, Em. I promise to protect her out in the field,” he says with a wink.

JJ laughs. “Protect me? Right, smart boy. I’ll save  _your_   ass before you save  _mine_.”

Emily rolls her eyes. “Oh, geez, if you two are going to be as competitive as Morgan and I can be he’s in for a fun trip to Charleston.”

The trio laughs and split up in the parking lot. Once in the Lexus, JJ takes Emily’s hand.

“I know I don’t  _need_   to say this but I  _need_  to say this: Emily, don’t put yourself in the field. Please. No matter what. I heard you mutter when you saw the victims.”

Emily nods. “Yeah, it kinda hit me in the heart.” She looks into JJ’s eyes. “I think I finally get how you feel when the victims look like me and you’re stuck out of the field. It really does suck.”

“You have no idea. Yet. But I’ll make you the same promise you make me: I won’t take an unnecessary chances and I will listen to my partners.”

Emily stares into JJ’s eyes. She feels so helpless and really hates it. But her wife is a damn good agent and she’ll be with two men she trusts with her life, including the man who is Emily’s best friend. She finally sighs.

“I love you, Jennifer. I know you will be phenomenal profiler. I’ll try not to be an annoying worry-wart. And I’ll try to live up to the standard you’ve set.” Emily pulls JJ into a deep kiss. “Be safe, my love.”

JJ nods. “Always. Try to keep your stress levels down.”

Emily chuckles. “Finally I ask myself how the hell am I going to manage that. I should have asked that sooner, I guess.”

JJ chuckles. “Yep. Day late and a dollar short, Prentiss. Now, drive me to the airstrip so I can start my profiling career.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

Holding hands and smiling, the women head to the airstrip to see if this grand plan they came up with can really work.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they land, Morgan, JJ and Reid start the hour and half drive to Charleston. Hotch leads Rossi and Emily into the police station and extends his hand to the detective they will be working with.

“I’m Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. These are Supervisory Special Agents Dave Rossi and Emily Prentiss.”

“Hi. Bob Greene, I’m the lead here in Lancaster. But I’ve been working closely with Pete Franklin down in Charleston since the bodies started showing up. You will have full cooperation in both cities.”

“Thank you. That means a lot,” Hotch says sincerely.

“No thanks needed. We want this bastard found,” Greene states. “I’ve a conference room I’ve been using. I understand you all like to do your own murder boards and such. Feel free to change anything you need. Lord knows the images in there are burned into my head.”

Hotch nods. “Thank you.” He turns to Emily. “Get with the spokesperson. Find out what the media is saying and draft a press release. I’ll need to review it before you give it.” Emily raises an eyebrow. “Standard protocol for a new liaison, Prentiss. Relax that brow.”

Emily manages a grin. “Right. Sorry.”

She heads off to the media office. Along the way she sees a newspaper headline and groans: “Route 33 Killer Strikes Again.”

“Now I know why Jen hates it when they name a killer,” she mumbles.

She picks up the paper and continues to the media office. As she enters, a tall blonde woman stands and extends her hand.

“You must be from the FBI. I’m Sonia Rickey, the media spokeswoman. Until recently that meant letting people know about street closings for parades,” she says sadly.

“I understand. Emily Prentiss. I just have a few questions for you and, if you’d like, I can take point on press conferences.”

“You’ve done this a lot?”

Emily grins. “Once or twice,” she hedges. She holds up the paper. “Did you know about the naming of the killer?”

Sonia groans. “Yes. Stupid deputy at the sheriff’s department made a statement in passing to a reporter. He named the guy and promised he’d be brought to justice. Media ran with the moniker, even thought no bodies have been found on 33 and the killer doesn’t have to take 33 to Charleston, even though it’s quickest.”

“Good grief. He was reprimanded, right?” Sonia nods. “Good. We’ll try to get that erased from their stories quickly. What kinds of questions are you getting?”

“What I guess are the usual: How close are we to finding him, why is he targeting these women, how do people protect themselves, etc., etc.”

Emily nods. “That sounds about right. I’ll draft a release to send out to your press contacts letting them know to lose the name and to direct questions to me. Neither may work but we’ll give it a try,” Emily says with a smile.

Sonia chuckles. “If you know a way to get reporters to listen let me in on the secret.”

Emily laughs. “If I knew that I’d be a rich woman charging $500 a head at seminars.”

Sonia’s laughter follows Emily down the hall. In the conference room she pulls out her laptop and stares at a blank word document for a moment.

“ _Fuck, Prentiss, what the hell do you do? You can’t make it sound like the FBI is swooping in to save the day. You can’t make it sound like the locals are yokels who know nothing. Damn it, Jen, how do you make it look so easy_?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Hotch had watched Emily. It’s not often he sees doubt in her eyes. Just as he is about to speak to her, to offer guidance, he sees a familiar look of determination cross her features. With a deep breath, she starts typing. He smiles. She’ll be just fine.

At 5 p.m. Emily stands in the media conference room addressing reporters following the case.

“Members of the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit are here to assist the Lancaster PD in their investigation. We have also dispatched agents to Charleston, WV to assist their police at that end of the investigation. At this time, we have no profile to give. If all goes well, we will have a preliminary profile ready by noon tomorrow. Should anything break before then we will contact you.

“We do ask that you refrain from using the moniker ‘Route 33 Killer’ in describing this unsub, or unknown subject. It could inflate his ego and lead to him becoming more aggressive. There is also the chance that he is traveling somewhere other than Route 33. People may be reluctant to report something they see on other roads because they think it couldn’t be the killer we are hunting.

“At this time, I will take no questions as we are still in the early stages of our involvement and have to catch up with the local detectives in both cities. Thank you.”

Emily steps away from the mike, ignoring the questions shouted towards her. She sees Hotch smiling proudly near the back of the room and nods to him. He had given her a brief pep talk before she went out there and it had helped. As she enters the conference room, Rossi pats her on the shoulder.

“Great job, kid. Looked like you’d been doing it for years instead of minutes.”

Emily lets out a breath she’d been holding and drops into a chair. “I don’t know how the hell I’m supposed to keep my stress levels down if I have to do that every case.”

Rossi grins. “You’ll manage. You’ve got a damn good reason to,” he says with a wink.

Emily smiles and absent-mindedly rubs her stomach. “Yeah…yeah, I do.”

* * *

 

Morgan stands beside JJ, who is observing her first autopsy since the academy. She looks over at him.

“Yep…still hate this part.”

He looks at her and sees she is green in the gills. He lays a hand on her arm.

“If you need to step out, step out. It’s okay.”

JJ looks at the ceiling for a minute. She then turns to Morgan. “Would Emily step out?”

Morgan grins. “Nope. But I think she kinda likes this part. She’s weird like that.”

JJ chuckles. “Somehow I can believe that.” She takes a couple of deep breaths. “The bodies tell us a lot about the unsub. Method of kill, any torture, signatures, potential evidence such as bite marks or hand imprints,” she states as if reading a section of the book she is studying at the moment. She looks Morgan in the eye. “I’ll be fine.”

Morgan is impressed. He nods. “Yes, you will.”

When the autopsy is finished, JJ and Morgan study the body up close. Bite mark photos had been taken but JJ wants to get a closer look at the actual bite. She takes a steadying breath and leans in close to the woman’s right breast. She uses a gloved hand to stretch out the skin slightly.

“Morgan, he’s got a fake tooth,” she says.

“What?” Morgan asks leaning closer to see what she’s looking at.

“This tooth,” she points to the front, top right tooth, “it’s a fake. The bite edge is too smooth and it’s slightly thicker than its neighbor. It’s either a full fake or a cap. And it has to be recent because it’s not showing any sign of wear.”

Morgan looks at what she’s pointing at. He hadn’t noticed and may never have noticed if JJ hadn’t pointed it out. He nods, impressed.

“Nice catch, Profiler Jareau,” he says, causing her to smile. “That could be extremely helpful. We’re playing with the idea this guy is a trucker running between Columbus and Charleston. If he is, bet his dental records can be found by a certain technical analyst we know and love.”

JJ smiles. “Yep. And if he’s not a trucker, we’ll have another avenue to check when we do have a viable suspect.”

“Right. Let’s go see if Reid’s done with his geographic profiles. And maybe Garcia will have some hits on like crimes. If not, we’ll call it a night and head to the hotel.”

“That sounds like the best plan,” JJ says as she glances at her watch. “It’s 7. Mind if I call Francesca as you drive?”

“Not if I get to say hi to my nephew,” Morgan answers.

“Deal,” JJ says with a smile.

They head out to the SUV. JJ is dialing home before Morgan even gets in. It takes a couple of rings before the nanny answers.

“Hello, Jennifer! You just missed your wife.”

JJ smiles. “Rats. I wanted to beat her to the call. Guess she’s the best mother tonight.” Francesca chuckles. “Is Henry still awake?”

“Yes. Not by much but he’s still holding on for you. Here he is. Say hi to Mommy, Henry.”

His happy but tired babbles come through the phone. JJ puts it on speaker so Morgan can hear.

“Hi, Little Man. You taking care of Francesca tonight? You being a good boy?” She smiles as she hears him clapping. “I’ll take that as a yes. I love you, Henry. I miss you, baby.”

“He misses you, too, Mommy,” Francesca says.

“Hey, big guy, it’s your Uncle Morgan. Can’t wait to see you at your birthday party this weekend.”

Henry claps more and babbles excitedly, as if he understands what Morgan is talking about. Morgan smiles, a warmth seeping through him.

“Well, Henry, I better go. Time for me to call your Mama and make sure she’s getting her beauty rest tonight. You be a good boy, okay? I love you, Henry.”

“He loves you, too, cara. Be careful, yes? No more bumps and bruises,” Francesca cautions.

“We’ll do our best, Francesca. Promise. Good night.”

She hangs up and stares out the window for a moment. Morgan pats her arm. “You seem a lot better since Francesca came into the picture.”

JJ nods. “Yeah. It really helps knowing he’s not being carted around all over the place. And she really takes good care of all of us. She’s more like Alice on ‘The Brady Bunch’ than just a nanny. I really don’t know what we’d do without her,” JJ admits.

“I’m just glad you found a way to stay with us. The unit would collapse without you, Jayje,” he tells her sincerely.

She smiles. “Thanks, Morgan. I appreciate it.”

* * *

 

At 9 p.m. JJ is just getting out of the shower when her phone rings. She runs over and hits the speaker.

“Hey, Em! Just drying off after a shower. How’re things in Lancaster?”

There is a pause. “Well, they were fine until you put that image in my head.”

JJ laughs. “Sorry, baby. Just wanted you to know why you might hear weird sounds as I dry off and get my pajamas on. How was your first day as a liaison?”

“Not too bad. Had to ask that the media drop the name they’d given him. We’ll see if they listen to me. And since I didn’t take any questions I didn’t chew anyone out or say something Hotch would come to regret.”

JJ laughs again. “Well…um…good girl, I guess.”

“Yeah. But now I know I’ll have more to tell them tomorrow and I’m so wound up I can’t sleep. And since I can’t even have phone sex I may be in for a long night.”

JJ moves to the bed and sits down. “Got your laptop handy?”

“Yep, why?”

“Because I figured you’d be wound up and would need a movie to make you smile. So I took the liberty of loading a favorite onto both of our computers so we could relax together.”

She hears Emily getting her computer up and running. JJ gets hers keyed up. She hears Emily chuckle and quote a line.

“You remind me of the babe.”

JJ giggles and quotes back, “What babe?”

“The babe with the power.”

“What power?”

“The power of voodoo.”

“Who do?”

“You do!”

“What?”

“Remind me of the babe!” they finish simultaneously.

The two women burst out laughing. They both loved David Bowie and both loved his movie “Labyrinth.” They couldn’t wait until Henry (and any siblings of his) is old enough to be introduced to the movie.

“Thank you, Jen. I miss being able to snuggle up with you to watch mindless TV. This means so much to me.”

“It means a lot to me, too. I need this time with you to clear my head. I love you, Emily.”

“I love you, too.”

The both hit play and settle in to watch the movie “together” while 133 miles apart.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Emily arrives at the precinct to find 127 messages waiting for her. She looks at Hotch.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Hotch laughs. “And now you know why JJ drinks more coffee than the U.S. can produce.”

Emily just shakes her head. She looks from the notes to Hotch. “Hotch, I…I’m not going to be much help profiling, am I?”

Hotch sighs. “I’m afraid not. This case has already gotten to the media frenzy stage. We may even have to send you down to Charleston to handle things there so the others can keep doing their job. Are you sure you’re okay with this kind of job change? There’s no shame in saying you just don’t want to be a liaison.”

Emily thinks for a moment. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “The team has to have a media liaison; someone to deal with all this bullshit.” She opens her eyes. “But you can’t be a profiler short in the field. I can do this, Hotch. Jen and I promised we wouldn’t mess up the team. I can do it.”

Hotch nods, smiling. “That’s what I thought. I’m proud of both you for the way you’ve handled yourselves. And damn glad you aren’t leaving me to train a newbie.”

Emily chuckles. “Why do I think you care more about the second part than the first.”

Hotch simply smiles and walks away. Emily shakes her head, still chuckling. With another deep breath she sits down and starts to weed through the messages to address the most important ones first. She gets to one and her heart leaps into her throat. She feels her pulse start to race.

“Uh, Hotch, Rossi, we have a problem.”

The men look over and see she’s paled quite a bit.

“What’s wrong, Prentiss?” Hotch asks.

“I think this is from the unsub. And he’s pissed that Jen isn’t the one talking to the media.”

Hotch and Rossi hurry over and read the message.

“ _Who’s this bitch Prentiss? The blonde is supposed to be on the news. I need her. Get her here now or else the next one dies an even more gruesome death_.”

Rossi hurries out to track down the idiot that took the message without alerting anyone to the threat. Hotch looks at Emily and nods, knowing she wants to call JJ. He calls Morgan.

Emily taps her fingers impatiently on the table. JJ answers after the second ring.

“Hey, baby.”

“Jen, are you sitting down?”

Emily hears the worried intake of breath. “Emily, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Jen, but we got a message we believe is from the unsub. Baby, he expected you to be the spokeswoman and he’s pissed you’re not.”

“Oh, my God! These…these murders are about…me? He went interstate to draw us in?” she squeaks.

“Possibly. Look, it could be a crackpot. Rossi went to find the jerk who took the note and didn’t raise any alarms. Jen, be careful. Please,” Emily begs.

“I…I will. Promise.”

“I love you, sweetheart. As soon as we know I’ll call,” Emily promises.

“I love you, too. Talk to you soon…I hope with good news.” JJ says.

As they disconnect, Rossi returns. “We may have a bigger problem. There is no record of that note being taken via the call center. The numbers at the top don’t correspond to any notepad on record for the night.”

Hotch frowns. “So how the hell did it get on official papers and into Emily’s pile?”

Emily leans forward. “We need to see security tapes of the precinct, specifically the inbox I was given and the collection box in the call center.”

Rossi nods. “Already on that. Bob is getting them pulled now.”

Hotch looks at Emily. “Prentiss, I hate to say this, but you need to get on the rest of those messages. Let us handle this.” He stares at her, seeing her ready to argue. Finally she nods, her actions speaking for her as she starts into the rest of the messages. Hotch turns to Rossi. “I’m calling Garcia. We need to find JJ’s connection to this area. When Bob gets the tapes, help him review them.”

Rossi nods and heads off. As he walks away, he glances at Emily and sees her unconsciously rubbing her wedding ring with her thumb. No damn way was he going to let some asshole unsub hurt these two women.

* * *

 

When JJ had gotten off the phone, she sat in stunned silence for a few minutes. Reid had been engrossed in refining his geographic profile so had missed her and Morgan’s conversations. But he doesn’t miss the concern in Morgan’s voice when the man speaks.

“JJ? You okay?”

Reid turns to see the stunned look on JJ’s face. He frowns. “What did I miss?”

JJ laughs humorlessly. “Not much. Just that the unsub contacted Emily pissed that she was on TV instead of me.”

“What?”

Morgan shakes his head. “Technically, we don’t know for sure it was the unsub that called. Could just be one of your fans missing you.”

JJ smiles and shakes her head. “Yeah, right. Why the hell would I have fans?”

Reid answers the rhetorical question. “Well, statistics show that blonde hair and blue eyes are a sought after combination for a potential mate. In fact, studies have proven that—”

“REID!” JJ and Morgan say together. Reid jumps.

“Uh, you weren’t really asking, were you?” Reid concludes.

JJ stands and pulls him into a hug. “Thank you for helping take my mind off the note and refocus on the case. Now, let’s find the bastard trying to ruin my wife’s debut as a media liaison.”

Morgan smiles. “That’s my girl. Reid, what do you have for us?”

“Well based on the dump sites, I don’t think the unsub is from Charleston. They are just on the outskirts of town in places where they will most likely be found quickly but there is nothing remarkable about the locations.”

“Uh, what do you mean remarkable?” JJ asks.

“Nothing that makes them a destination for tourists, they aren’t hangouts for locals, no historical markers. Essentially, the only reason to go to them is they are convenient to Route 33.”

“So someone can dump them and be on their way back to Lancaster easily.” She looks at Morgan. “Lancaster is the key. Even if we didn’t know about the note, we’d be heading back to Lancaster. That’s the unsubs true comfort zone.”

Morgan nods. “Yes, it is. We’ll take a run out to the dump sites but everything we’re seeing says we’re in the wrong city.” He turns back to Reid. “How’s the profile for Lancaster?”

“A little more confusing. Garcia called me with a frustrating report that there are no crossovers in the women’s work or personal lives that she can find. Not even a common gas station. They can’t be random but we still can’t figure out how they were targeted.”

The trio gather their things. They speak with Pete Franklin, promising the detective they will keep him in the loop and assist in any way they can with the prosecution once the unsub is caught.

“Just find the bastard before another woman ends up here,” Franklin tells them. “I’ll let the attorney’s worry about the pissing match over prosecuting the fuck.”

Morgan smiles. “A man after my own heart.”

The agents head to the first dump site. They scan the area, seeing Reid is right: there is nothing remarkable about this place. JJ looks at the file in her hand.

“It’s assumed the body as dumped at night. But how could you know where to place the body for it to be found? There are no streetlights or anything here. You’d have to use your headlights and it seems that would potentially draw attention,” she points out.

“Maybe he used moonlight?” Reid suggests.

“Possibly. We’ll need to get Garcia to check moon phases to see if that’s a possibility,” Morgan says, pulling out his phone and putting it on speaker. “Baby Girl, we need your skills.”

“Always ready to amaze you, my sweet. What tiny morsel can I pull out of cyberspace for you today?”

“On the night before the four bodies were found, what were the phases of the moon? Was there enough light to see by?”

“That’s all? Geez, you could have Googled that yourself, lazy butt.”

Morgan chuckles. “And risk you getting jealous? Never, cupcake.”

“Aww, you make me feel so loved, Derek Morgan.” She types a few seconds. “Okay, body one three quarter moon; body two full moon, but the sky was overcast so it wouldn’t have mattered; bodies three and four, three quarter waning but again, overcast.”

“Thanks, Garcia. I think you’ve given us more questions to consider.”

“Uh, is that a good thing?”

Morgan chuckles. “I’ll let you know.”

“Okie dokie. Garcia out!”

Morgan looks at his two partners. “This is the second dump site. No way he did it at night and managed to pose her so perfectly. What are you thinking, JJ?”

JJ looks around. “We’ve been here maybe 20 minutes. Only two cars have come by. The body could have been left in the early morning or at dusk. There’s a good chance no one would have seen anything because there’s no one passing by to see.”

Reid frowns. “The unsub would have to know that.”

“And to know that, they’d have to be as comfortable here as they are in Lancaster,” JJ concludes. “Once we narrow a suspect pool, I’ll bet we find someone with ties to both cities.”

Morgan nods. “Most likely. Just to be sure this theory works, let’s check out the other three sites.”

The group spends the next 2 hours looking at the other sites. Similar to the first, they are closet to Route 33 but isolated enough to have very little traffic. Suddenly JJ stops.

“Oh, my God. Morgan, the unsub needs these bodies found. He can’t just hope they get found. We need to hear the 9-1-1 calls.”

Morgan sees where JJ is going with the thought. “You’re right. I’ll get Garcia on those. If he uses any sort of vocal disguise she should be able to filter it out for us.”

Feeling like they may finally have a couple of clues to work with, the trio heads towards Lancaster. JJ makes the call to Hotch.

“Hotch? We’re on our way to you. We’re pretty sure Lancaster is the comfort zone but there does seem to be some intimate familiarity with Charleston.”

“We think you’re right. Just so you know whoever left that note managed to screw with the security cameras.”

“Shit! Are they a cop or an electronic genius?”

“Not sure yet. But, JJ, your return could mean two things: an attack on you or escalation against innocents. I need you to be prepared for both of those. The first means you are with someone at all times and vigilant if you find yourself alone. The second means you are not to blame for anything he has done or will do. Do you understand me?” he asks with concern.

JJ pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I understand. I hate it, but I understand.”

Hotch smiles. “I don’t blame you for hating it. I would, too.”

“Thanks, Hotch. See you in a couple hours.”

As she hangs up, JJ leans back against the seat of the SUV. Did she know anyone in Lancaster that would be obsessed with her or hate her? She pulls out her phone.

“Garcia, any chance you can run my high school, college, grad school, and academy classes to see if there is anyone in Lancaster, OH?”

“Geez, Jayje, why don’t you ask me to do something hard. That’s only several thousand names to run.”

JJ smiles. “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think you could do it, Pen.”

“Well, of course I can do it. Just not sure how long it will take. I’ll hit you back when I have something.”

“Thanks, Pen.”

JJ looks at Morgan and Reid, who stare at her. She shrugs. “Worth a shot, right?”

Morgan nods. “Yes. But it’s just as likely this guy saw you on the news and developed an obsession with you. Like in Pensacola.”

“True. At least this would eliminate one avenue for us to consider.”

Morgan nods. “Good call.”

Most of the ride is made in silence, each team member lost in thoughts of why this unsub is doing the things he is doing…and why he is focused on JJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally posted this, I kept getting questions about Emily being able to conceive since she had an abortion. Having an abortion does not mean a woman cannot get pregnant, either naturally or by IVF. Trust me, I did the research before coming up with this storyline. In fact, I did enough research my wife started to get worried I was keeping a BIIIIIG secret from her! :o)


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch, Rossi, and Emily start to narrow down their profile. Hotch writes their conclusions on one of the white boards: Caucasian male, 30-40, ties to Lancaster and Charleston, unable to maintain a relationship but has a definite type, works in IT field most likely as home-based tech specialist.

Hotch steps back and they all stare at it. Rossi slowly shakes his head.

“We’re missing something. I feel like it’s staring us in the face and we’re just not seeing it!”

As if on cue, JJ, Morgan and Reid walk in. Hotch looks at JJ, exchanges a look with Rossi and moves back to the board to add to the profile: obsessed with JJ—why?

JJ grins. “Gee, thanks. Make a girl feel loved why don’t you.”

Hotch grins. “Not quite what I meant, JJ.”

She chuckles. “I know. But could you reword it so anyone coming in won’t think I’m some sort of jackass they wouldn’t want to be around?”

Hotch chuckles and rewords it to: why is he obsessed with JJ. JJ studies it a moment before shaking her head.

“Nope…no way to write that to make me look good. Nice try, though.”

JJ walks over and takes a look at the press release Emily is working on. “So, how goes it, Liaison Prentiss?”

Emily rolls her eyes. “Well…still haven’t chewed anyone’s head off.”

JJ kisses the top of her head. “We’ll call that a victory for now.”

Morgan walks over and hands the coroner’s reports to Hotch. “JJ noticed on the last body that the unsub has a fake or capped tooth in the top front. Looking at pictures of the previous victims the bite mark looks similar. We were working on the premise that the unsub might be a trucker so we asked Garcia to run dental records of truckers known to make the Lancaster-Charleston run regularly.” He points to the board. “Why are you all thinking IT?”

“Whoever slipped the note in about JJ also managed to manipulate the security cameras,” Hotch explains.

“Creepy,” JJ notes. “Did Garcia call with the 9-1-1 calls directing police to the bodies yet?”

“Yes. She said she emailed them to you. No filter was needed and to her ear, they sounded like the same person.”

JJ nods and goes to get her laptop plugged in. She plugs in earphones and listens to the calls as others work around her. She agrees with Garcia that the voice is the same but it’s definitely not one she recognizes. She listens to them all several times before a sound catches her ear on the last one. She manipulates the bass and treble but can’t quite bring the sound up. She quickly calls Garcia.

“Yes, my damsel in distress,” Garcia answers.

JJ chuckles. “The only distress I’m in is perpetual horniness for 2 weeks,” she whispers. Garcia nearly falls over she laughs so hard. “Anyway, Pen, the last call, there’s something in the background. I can’t filter it enough with my computer. Any chance you can take a whack at it?”

“But of course, my dear. Let me key it up.” After a second Garcia starts to play the call. “Where should I be listening?”

“Right after he mentions the tree,” JJ tells her.

JJ taps her fingers as Garcia works, trying to figure out what she is hearing. Garcia gasps.

“Jayje? It’s a press conference about the first 3 murders announcing that the FBI will be coming in to assist in the investigation.”

“Oh, my God…so that’s why he was expecting me not Emily to be at the press conference. Garcia, you’re awesome as always. Thanks!”

“Oh, the praise just never gets old. Toodles!”

JJ smiles and hangs up. She stands. “Hey, guys. If we accept the theory that the unsub makes the calls about the bodies, when he dumped the fourth woman he was listening to a press conference announcing that we were coming to assist.”

Emily’s eyes widen. “So he figured his goal of getting you here was coming to fruition. And instead I walked out there. Not good.”

Hotch grimaces. “He’s going to escalate. I think we can expect a woman to be taken today. Okay, Prentiss, get a press conference together. Put out a warning to women to be vigilant and release the profile to the public. The rest of us will---wait…JJ, I want you to stand behind Emily during the press conference.”

Emily raises an eyebrow. “You mean taunt him? Have her there but not doing the job? I really don’t like that.”

JJ slowly nods, seeing what Hotch is suggesting. “But it could make him think I’m  _going_   to speak. He may put off his next abduction to see if he gets what he wants.”

Morgan leans against the table. “I agree with Emily. I don’t like it. But I also agree with JJ. It may be a way to keep one woman safe a little longer.”

* * *

 

JJ stands behind Emily on the steps of the precinct, scanning the crowd of reporters as well as bystanders stopping by to listen. No one seems too interested in her or Emily. She finds herself running down things to look for when profiling a crowd: someone taking strange pictures, someone talking to themselves (which in the age of Bluetooth is hard to distinguish), someone staring daggers at the speaker or those around the podium, a non-reporter trying to get the speakers attention.

“ _No one_ ,” JJ thinks to herself. “ _Am I just not that good a profiler? No…no, I’m not even getting that feeling like someone’s watching me. He’s not here. Could be watching from home_.”

She sighs as Emily finishes the conference. “Are there any questions at this time?” Emily asks.

“Where will the murderer be prosecuted?”

“All we’re concerned with at this time is finding him. Attorney’s in both states and in the Federal Government will figure that out once our end of the investigation is complete.”

“ _Nicely handled, Em_ ,” JJ thinks to herself.

“Is it true the David Rossi is writing his next book on these murders?”

JJ raises an eyebrow. She had told the team she got stupid Rossi questions all the time. Now Emily will know she’s not exaggerating. How will the profiler, who does not suffer fools lightly, handle this one?

“Agent Rossi’s publicist will be happy to handle that question. I am not at liberty to speak of his future works.”

“ _Smooooooth, Prentiss_ ,” JJ praises her.

“Is there any truth to the rumor that more bodies have been found in other states?”

JJ frowns. She hadn’t heard that rumor. Had Emily?

“At this time, our investigation is centered on Lancaster and Charleston. Should like crimes be discovered we will work with those cities to ensure justice for the victims,” she assures the reporters calmly.

“ _Damn…she may steal my job permanently_ ,” JJ laments proudly.

“Is it true the killer has made contact with you?”

Emily shakes her head. “We often receive many false leads during the course of the investigation. At this time, we do not believe the killer has contacted us.”

“How the fuck did he know that?” Emily and JJ are both wondering.

“At this time, I have nothing further to impart. As more information becomes available I will let you all know. Thank you for your time,” Emily concludes and leaves the podium, JJ following her back to the conference room. As soon as the door is closed behind them, Emily looks at Hotch.

“Were you watching?”

“Yes. Rossi is going to try to find out how that reporter knew about the contact. By the way…excellent job,” he concludes with a smile.

She grins. “Thanks. But I will not be asking to make a permanent switch. I had to work out the Prentiss Politics gene waaaay too hard to keep my tongue.”

Hotch and JJ laugh. “I was wondering about that,” JJ says. “I was really impressed.”

“Thanks. But the job is all yours when the whole pregnancy thing is done.”

JJ winks. “Maybe. I kinda like the profiling thing.” She turns to Hotch. “Speaking of which, he wasn’t there. He could have been watching from home but he definitely wasn’t here in person.”

“Are you sure?”

“Between the profiling I’ve been learning and women’s intuition, trust me…not there.”

Hotch sighs. “Damn. Well, the call center operators have been briefed about what to listen for on calls and asked to keep an eye out for anyone they don’t recognize around the out boxes, especially yours. And since you’ll be in there overseeing them, Prentiss, you can dust off your profiling skills to help keep watch,” he says with a grin.

“Funny, Hotch,” Emily smirks as JJ giggles.

“JJ, I want you to go with Rossi to interview the latest victim’s fiancé. He’s just gotten back from a business trip overseas so this will be his first conversation with officials. We need to know her routine, her habits, her hobbies, anything that can finally tell us how she crossed paths with the unsub and if she had any link to the other 3 victims.”

JJ nods. She had been on family interviews before but more as the comforting shoulder, the caretaker. Now she was a profiler. She takes a deep breath and nods. “Okay.”

As Hotch walks away Emily smiles at her wife. “I saw that compartment go up. Don’t hide so much of your compassion you forget to be  _you_. If you worry too much about hiding yourself you’ll forget to watch for the tells and cues that can lead you to new questions.”

JJ slowly nods. “How the hell do I find that balance in the next 20 minutes or so?”

Emily pulls her into a hug. “I’m afraid you don’t. But you’ll learn it. I know you will.” She kisses her temple. “You’re a Prentiss, after all.”

JJ smiles. “Yes, I am. And damn proud of it.”

She leaves the precinct a little while later more settled just from the few moments of comfort she got from Emily. JJ was ready for her first real test as a profiler.

She hopes.

* * *

 

Emily had been pouring though the leads as she’d been given them. Some were crackpots and she set those in the file she’d labeled “Good Grief.” Others were somewhat promising so they were in the “Reid” file. A few made her think of searches Garcia might be able to run so she’d texted them to the technical analyst.

She looks up at the clock and sees she’s only been at it 30 minutes. It seemed like so much longer. How the hell does Jen do this time after time? Emily rubs her stomach. She feels a smile cross her face.

“ _She does it because it’s important. And you can do it because Henry’s little brother or sister is important, too_ ,” Emily coaches herself.

As she starts on a new batch of messages, she sees one of the operators waving furiously at her. Emily hurries over to her.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think the bad guy is on the phone!” the woman whispers. “He wants to know what you did to the blonde.”

Emily frowns. There was nothing wrong with JJ. Maybe he is just upset that JJ didn’t speak. Emily decides to take the call herself.

“Okay. Go let Agents Hotchner know about this. I’m going to take his call.”

The nervous operator nods and heads off. Emily sits down and puts on the headset.

“This is Agent Prentiss. How can I help you today, sir?”

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?”

Emily jumps and pulls the earpiece away from her head as the man screams at her. “I’m sorry, sir, are you looking for someone else?”

“You are NOT supposed to be speaking! _She_  should be speaking!” he shouts. Then his voice suddenly gets dreamy. “She is a golden beauty. She glows like the sun. These murders should be her time to shine. Everyone should be able to see her and worship her like I do. They can help her write her ticket to a better job.”

Emily is disgusted to hear the man speak about her wife this way. She takes a controlled breath and continues to talk.

“So you are committing these murders so that more people can see Agent Jareau and she can get a better job?” Emily tries to confirm.

There is silence after that question. Finally he speaks again. “Who is Agent Jareau?”


	8. Chapter 8

Emily stares at the phone as if it will explain what she has just heard. Finally she shakes her head.

“Uh, Agent Jareau is our regular media liaison. She was behind me during the conference today.”

“YOU LIE! SHE IS NOT THE RIGHT ONE!” he disconnects the call.

Emily has never been more at a loss for words in her life. She looks up as Hotch walks in. As he approaches her, she sees someone pass the door to the room.

“Holy shit,” she mutters. “We’re fucking idiots.”

“Prentiss, what’s going on? Why is he obsessed with JJ?”

Emily stands and hurries out of the room. “He’s not.” Hotch is on her heels as she jogs to the media spokeswoman’s office. “Sonia, the unsub is focused on you, not JJ.”

Sonia and Hotch look shocked.

“Me?” the woman exclaims. “Why the hell is he focused on me?”

Emily shakes her head. “That I don’t know. But on the phone just now he had no idea who JJ was and when I mentioned her being at the press conference he screamed she wasn’t the one and hung up on me.” She looks at Hotch. “Hotch, we got ourselves too personally connected to this because of that note. We need to let the others know and we need to get Garcia searching Sonia’s background. He’s in her life somewhere.”

Sonia has paled considerably. Hotch slowly nods.

“Okay, Emily get back to the call center. If he calls back, try to get more out of him about his connection to Sonia.” She nods and heads out. He looks at Sonia. “We need to talk. We need to find out what you did to end up on this guy’s radar.”

“Uh, sure…okay. Right,” she answers nervously.

He closes the door to her office, knowing some of his questions will be ones she would not want others to overhear.

* * *

 

Morgan and Reid look around the parking lot of the realty office where the second victim had been taken. The office assistant, she had been the last to leave that night. They knew the alarm for the office had been activated at 9:33.

“Under the assumption he blitzed her, his car had to be somewhere else. No way is a woman going to leave that late if there is a strange car in the lot,” Reid points out.

“True,” Morgan agrees. He points to the shrubbery around the front of the building. “And he had plenty of places to lie in wait for her. He could have stalked her for days, taking note of her routine, just waiting for the chance to get her when she was alone.”

“He’s organized and yet obsessional. That’s strange. The obsession should override his ability to maintain that type of care and vigilance.”

“Not if his goal is driving the obsession. He needs these women to reach his end: JJ.”

“Maybe. It’s just not all quite working for me,” Reid admits. “I mean let’s think about this: there are a million ways to get our attention and bring JJ to him. Why this way? Just the serial nature of the crime would make it to our radar.”

“But only if the locals ask for help. By going interstate he’s guaranteed FBI involvement. He knows JJ would have to be here.” He stops as he phone rings.

Reid walks through the parking lot and into the garden area. He knows the police had combed the area for evidence. He wants to see things as the unsub would see them. He scans the parking lot. Where could the unsub have parked that he could subdue the woman and get him to his vehicle. His eyes widen.

“The bushes! He subdued her, hid her, then brought his car to her. That had to be the way he did it!”

Proud of his deduction, he heads back to Morgan. He frowns when he sees the look on Morgan’s face.

“What wrong? JJ?”

“She’s fine. Too fine. She’s not the guy’s target. The media spokeswoman, Sonia Rickey, is.”

“What? How do we know?”

“He talked to Emily. He had no idea who JJ was. Hotch has Garcia looking for connecting lines between Rickey and the victims. Somewhere she crossed them and the unsub.”

“As relieved as I am I know Emily must be 10x as relieved. That’s good since she’s supposed to keep her stress levels down.”

Morgan chuckles. “You know, they haven’t officially told us she had the procedure.”

Reid snorts. “Please…we’re profilers.”

Morgan chuckles. Reid tells him his theory on how the unsub took this woman. Morgan agrees with it. With that thought in mind, they head to the next site to see how the poor woman had been taken by an obsessed homicidal maniac.

* * *

 

As Rossi and JJ get back in the car, she lets out a sigh. He reaches over and takes her hand.

“You okay?”

“That sucked. I’m usually the shoulder they cry on. Now I have to be the jerk picking apart their lives, reducing their loved one down to…to a clinical review of their life and times.” She turns to him. “Does it get easier? Ignoring the pain and picking at the wound?”

Rossi gives her a sympathetic half smile. “In all honesty, no. Not even for your wife who is probably the best agent I’ve ever seen at shutting down the emotions. Eventually it catches up to all of us. I retired for a time, Gideon went to full time teaching, your wife took a leave of absence, Morgan restores houses so he can beat down walls. And do you really think Reid needs a week at ComiCon?”

JJ laughs. “Uh, yes…yes I believe he does.”

Rossi chuckles and shrugs. “Okay, maybe he does. Still, it’s his release. The point is, at some time it all gets to us. There’s no shame in that. And none of us start off immediately able to deal with it. And you’ve been with us but sitting on the sidelines for certain things. Tell me, how many times did you want to smack one of us for picking at a survivor?”

JJ smiles. “Trust me…I can’t count that high.” She pulls out her phone and sees a message from Hotch. She calls voice mail and listens, her eyes widening. She hangs up and chuckles. “Good news: a madman isn’t after me.”

“We caught him?” Rossi says excitedly.

“Nope. Turns out his focus is Sonia Rickey.”

Rossi slaps the steering wheel. “That’s it! I kept feeling we were looking at things wrong! There was no guarantee you would come. But with sensational murders, there would definitely be a lot of media coverage. He wants  _her_   in the spotlight, not you. That’s what was bugging me!”

“Well, regardless of the why, I have to say I’m pretty glad he’s not targeting me. Emily doesn’t need the added stress.” She sighs. “Oh, God…I hope to hell she hasn’t been too keyed up.”

Rossi glances at her as he drives. “I know you all haven’t officially said what her appointment was but I can guess. I hope you all beat the odds the first time around.”

JJ smiles. “Confidentially? Me, too. Mostly because if it doesn’t work she’ll probably have to do hormones and some other things that will really affect her. I want her to get through this as easily and happily as possible.” JJ rubs her face. “And, God, Rossi, I can’t stop picturing a little girl with her hair and my eyes. Or my hair and her eyes. I can’t stop even though I’m trying to maintain my cool for Emily…just in case, you know?”

Rossi smiles. “I know what you mean, kid. I know what you mean. And anytime you need to vent or dream, my door is always open for you.”

She smiles. “Thanks, Dave. I really appreciate that. And I will probably take you up on it sooner or later.”

As they continue the drive back to the precinct, JJ’s mind wanders, picturing Emily holding a newborn, pride and love in her eyes as she sings the baby an Italian lullaby.


	9. Chapter 9

With Garcia running new searches based on Sonia Rickey’s life, the team calls it a night. It is nearly 8 and all Emily wants to do is go back to the hotel and hold her wife. The day spent terrified the madman was after JJ had been more stress than she could handle. Holding the love of her life is the best way to counteract that stress. When they get to the hotel, Emily draws JJ into her arms.

“I love you, Jennifer. I’m not sure I could have stayed on the sideline if it really had been you he was after.”

“I know, Em. But I’m okay. And everything is going to be okay. We’re going to solve this one. Soon. I can feel it. And then we’ll get home, celebrate Henry’s first birthday, our housewarming, and then in less than two weeks we find out what the next step to expanding our family will be.”

Emily shivers. “God, Jen…my body still feels so…weird. Is it just in my head?”

JJ smiles and kisses her. “I hope not. But maybe. We can only wait and see. Now, how about I order us some dinner and we sit here and just relax for a little while.”

Emily kisses her back. “Sounds good. That means I get the bathroom first.”

Emily hurries in as JJ just chuckles. Twenty minutes later, Emily is in her pajamas. JJ plans to shower before dinner but there is a knock at the door.

“Wow. That was quick,” JJ notes, still getting her toiletries out.

Emily heads to the door. As she opens it she is clubbed upside the head. She drops to the ground as a man races in. Before JJ can grab her weapon he has a gun to her head.

“Don’t scream, bitch. You do and I put a bullet in her. You and I are going to walk out of here together. Don’t do anything stupid, understand?”

JJ slowly nods. “Yes. Okay. Whatever you say.”

They start towards the door. They step over Emily who is moaning, a trickle of blood running down her temple to her cheek.

As they enter the hallway they run into the rest of the BAU team, just coming back from dinner. Four guns are pulled as the unsub pulls JJ closer, pressing the gun tighter to her head.

“We’re walking out of here. She dies if you try anything!” he warns them.

“You aren’t leaving here with her,” Hotch tells him. “Let her go or we will shoot.”

“She’s too close! And my gun will fire if I jerk in any way. She’s dead if you try anything!” he taunts, the entire time backing JJ towards the stairwell.

As the team starts to move closer, he warns them to hold back or JJ would suffer. As he backs into the stairwell, JJ makes eye contact with Morgan.

“Wardlove,” is all she says.

“Oh, shit,” Morgan mutters.

No one else knows what she means…until she throws herself back into her captor, sending them both down the stairs. Morgan races forward as they all hear JJ and the man bouncing down the stairs.

By the time they get to the stairwell, JJ is at the next landing, moaning. The unsub is nowhere to be seen. Morgan and Hotch races past JJ to see if they can find their man. Reid leaps down the stairs towards JJ as Rossi races back to check on Emily.

“Easy, JJ,” Reid says softly. “Try not to move.”

JJ groans. “How the hell did she make it look so easy?”

“What?” Reid asks in confusion.

“When Emily threw herself and Wardlove down the stairs…it looked so easy. Fucking hurts like hell.”

Reid can’t help but laugh. “She’s good at making the tough shit look easy. Come on, let’s get you back to her.”

JJ nods and lets Reid help her up and support her on the way back to the hotel room. They find Rossi helping a groggy Emily down the hall. JJ pulls away from Reid and races into Emily’s arms.

“Oh, Emily,” JJ whispers into her wife’s shoulder.

They hold each other as if they will never let go. JJ finally leans back enough to look at Emily’s face. “You need to go to the hospital. You’re bleeding.”

“I’m okay. Why are you hobbling?”

JJ grins. “Followed your example.” Emily frowns in confusion. “Threw myself and the unsub backwards down the stairs. How the hell did you make it look so easy?”

“Easy? Jen, I agreed to medical care and pain pills. Did you really think it was easy?” Emily asks with a grin.

JJ chuckles. “Looked easy. Come on, let’s get back to the room. Emily, how’s your blood pressure?”

“Better. Now. But I have the cuff. Let’s make sure, okay?”

JJ nods. Rossi and Reid accompany them back to the room. Emily pulls out a small black case holding a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope. JJ takes charge, quickly checking her wife’s vitals. She sighs in relief as she sees it’s not too bad. She pulls out a first aid kit and quickly doctors the wound on Emily’s temple. She shakes her head.

“By the way, you do know there’s a peephole in the door, right?”

Emily smiles. “I was hungry. Thought it was dinner.”

JJ chuckles and gives her a kiss. “What the hell am I going to do with you?”

“With  _me_?  _You_   were the one running off to play in the stairwell.”

A knock on the door stops JJ’s reply. Reid uses the peephole to see Hotch and Morgan. He opens the door.

“JJ, Emily,” Hotch says as he walks in.

“We’re okay,” JJ assures him. “Bumps and bruises, one little cut but okay. I guess he got away?”

Hotch nods. “Went out on the first floor. By the time we got there he wasn’t in sight. We checked a few places but we’re pretty sure he’s gone. Hotel security is pulling their tapes for us. Maybe we can get a face.”

“If not, I can sit with a sketch artist,” JJ offers.

“We all can,” Hotch points out. “But a photo would be better. Are you two really okay?”

Emily nods. “Yes, we are. Promise.”

“Okay. But if you—”

He breaks off as another knock sounds on the door. Reid peers through and smiles. “I believe dinner is served…for real this time.”

Emily and JJ smile.

Hotch smiles at them. “We’ll do the full report in the morning. You need your rest. Both of you.”

Emily and JJ couldn’t agree more. Soon their teammates are gone and the ladies can finally eat their dinner. They both eat silently for a few minutes. Finally Emily sighs.

“I fell, Jen. And I got stressed. I guess…” her voice cracks. “I guess I blew it.”

JJ takes her hand. “You don’t know that, Em. And it’s just our first try. There are so many factors that go into making IVF successful. Don’t focus on the negative. Just keep praying for good news.”

Emily smiles. “I will. Promise. Just don’t stop reminding me. I’m…I’m a little shaky tonight.”

JJ stands and clears away the remnants of their dinner. She takes Emily’s hand and leads her to the bed.

“Lay down. I’m going to get into my pajamas and then I’m going to hold you all night long, okay? I love you, Emily.”

“I love you, too, Jen.”

JJ gets Emily tucked in. Ten minutes later JJ crawls into bed, pulling Emily close. “Sleep, baby. Everything will be better in the morning. You’ll see.”

Emily just nods, allowing the love of her wife to calm her fears and nerves.

* * *

 

After leaving JJ and Emily’s room, then men had gone to Hotch’s room. He writes up a preliminary report on the incident as they discuss the unsub.

“That was one bold motherfucker,” Morgan states angrily. “Attacking one agent and trying to take another? He’s really devolving.”

“Maybe. But if we hadn’t gotten back here when we did he’d might have been successful,” Rossi points out. “JJ couldn’t risk him killing Emily and Emily wouldn’t have been able to follow him very far. She never even got a look at his face.”

“But why take JJ?” Reid asks. “She hasn’t tried to take Rickey’s place. Emily…God I can’t believe I’m about to say this…Emily was the one stealing Rickey’s spotlight. He should have…have…” he just shakes his head, not wanting to say that the unsub should have killed his friend.

The other men nod, all thinking the same thing and none willing to voice it. Hotch starts to pace, pulling off his tie as he does.

“This is crazy. He’s murdering women who look like Rickey to give her a spotlight. But we come in and steal it. He should have escalated.”

“Well, he did try to take JJ,” Morgan points out. “Perhaps he wanted to strike at the heart of us, maybe scare us away, so he goes after her since she looks like his true target.”

“Maybe,” Hotch says. “It still doesn’t make much sense.” He wakes his laptop and pulls up his notes from his discussion with Rickey. “She claims she never had a bad break-up or a boyfriend that made her worry; she’s never received scary fan mail and the chief hadn’t been alerted to any, either. A guy this obsessed should have made himself known. She doesn’t respond so he needs to make her pay attention or…or feel indebted to him if the spotlight advances her career.”

Rossi slowly nods. “You’re saying she may know him but isn’t telling us. Is she working with him?”

Hotch slowly shakes his head. “I don’t think so. Not intentionally. But talking to her today I feel like at one point she had a flicker of an idea who it could be.”

“And didn’t want to tell you?” Reid asks.

“More like she didn’t want to admit it to herself.” He grabs his jacket. “Dave, let’s go have another chat with her. She knows something. Maybe we can get it out of her.”

Dave stands. “Alright. Should I bring the brass knuckles and rubber hoses?”

Hotch grins. “Not tonight. Save them for tomorrow.”

Reid and Morgan follow the men into the hallway. The two profilers stare at JJ and Emily’s door. Morgan looks at Reid and just raises an eyebrow.

“You did all the driving so you could probably use the sleep. I’ll take first watch,” Reid offers.

Morgan chuckles. “Not going to argue that logic, Pretty Boy. Wake me at midnight or if Hotch and Rossi come back with anything.”

Reid nods and gets a chair from his room. No one was going to get to their friends again this night.

* * *

 

JJ lies for hours, running in her fingers through Emily’s hair, up her arm, down her back. The touches all soothing, calming, not seductive. Emily needed rest and relaxation. JJ’s hand brushes across Emily’s stomach. The blonde smiles as she has a long conversation with herself.

“ _Are you in there, little one? Are you hanging on inside, waiting to come out in a few months and make us so happy? What will you look like? What will you be like_?” She chuckles to herself. “ _Henry worships the ground Emily walks on. Maybe you’ll do the same for me. Then I won’t have too bad a complex about my mothering skills_.”

She leans down and gently kisses Emily’s stomach. “ _I love you already. Even if you’re not in there yet. I love whoever she brings into our lives. God, please if you can hear me, please let this work. She is going to make such a phenomenal expectant mother. Please let this happen for her. For us_.”

JJ sighs as her mind replays the moments between Emily opening the door and the unsub grabbing her. She closes her eyes in frustration, cursing herself.

“ _I was too stunned to even go for my weapon. I didn’t try to disarm him. I just fucking froze. You’ve turned into pathetic desk jockey, Jennifer. A weak, pathetic desk jockey. How many times did you miss training exercises for a damn meeting? How many times did you skip a work out for paperwork? You’re no more help to the team than Straus would be, Jennifer!”_

She opens her eyes and stares at her sleeping wife, determination and anger darkening the blue to nearly black.

“ _No fucking way. Not again. Starting tomorrow you re-dedicate yourself to the physical aspects of this job. Liaison or profiler, you have got to be ready for anything in the field. And you’re not. Yet. But you will be, Jennifer. You can do it. You’re a God damned Prentiss, after all. And a Prentiss doesn’t back down from the tough shit. A Prentiss faces it head on and beats it into submission_.”

She leans down and kisses Emily on the temple, right near the bruise and small cut.

“I love you, Emily,” she whispers. “And I am going to make you so fucking proud and leave no doubt in your mind that I can make the switch to profiler. I can do it, baby. And I’m doing it for us. I swear.”

JJ glances at the clock. It’s nearly 3 a.m. She settles down in the bed, trying to will her mind to shut down so she can get a few hours sleep. After all, going into the field tired was as bad as going in without the proper training. And she was not going to make either mistake ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

Reid has been sitting in the hallway for 20 minutes running over all the case facts in his head. He looks up as the elevator opens and the head of hotel security walks out. Reid stands to greet him.

“Agent Reid, I am so sorry about what happened,” he starts.

Reid smiles understandingly. “It’s not your fault. It’s not like you can ask everyone who enters the hotel if they’re planning to kidnap a Federal Agent.”

The man smiles and nods. “True. Still feel like crap about it. But we’re pulling several pictures of this bastard and every employee of this hotel will know him. If they see him again we’ll be on the phone with the police immediately.” He hands Reid a thumb drive. “Here’s every view of the guy. Hopefully it will help you guys stop him.” He pauses. “He’s the guy killing the women in Charleston, isn’t he?”

Reid shrugs. “We think so. If this leads to his arrest I’ll make sure your help is credited. Do you mind waiting out here a minute while I grab my computer. We’re not leaving Agents Prentiss and Jareau unprotected tonight.”

He nods. “If you want, I can send a couple of my guys up to help out. We’re not taking this lightly. I promise you.”

“Thank you. It might not hurt to keep an eye on the stairwells. We appreciate it.” Reid steps into his room and grabs his computer and his earphones. When he steps back into the hallway he loads the files. He shakes hands with the security chief once more. “Thank you again.”

“No problem, Agent Reid.”

Reid nods. It’s a testament to his anger and his worry that not once had he corrected the security chief that it was “Doctor” not “Agent.” Once the man is gone, Reid settles down and starts to watch the video feeds. He notes the time stamps of several good shots of the suspect. When he gets to the final moment…the moment JJ sends the two of them down the stairs he shakes his head.

“You are braver than I’ve ever been, JJ. I am so glad you are mostly okay,” he whispers.

* * *

 

Hotch pounds on Sonia Rickey’s door. Rossi looks at him.

“You know, if she’s already a bit shaken your pounding won’t help matters.”

Hotch sighs. “I don’t care right now. We’ve been two steps behind this entire case. And her deception could have killed Emily and JJ. We need answers and we need them yesterday!”

Rossi can’t argue with those points so he just remains quiet as Hotch pounds again.

“SONIA RICKEY! IT’S AGENT HOTCHNER!” the younger man hollers.

Rossi steps off the front step and walks over to the garage. He sees Rickey’s car is in there. He tries to see if anything looks amiss in there but it looks like any old garage. Hotch is still banging on the door while Rossi moves towards one of the front windows. He looks in…and sees Rickey sprawled out on the floor.

“HOTCH! She’s hurt!”

Both men pull their sidearms. When Rossi is ready, Hotch kicks in the door. They clear the family room on the right and move into the small office. As Hotch clears it, Rossi kneels to feel for a pulse. He shakes his head.

“Damn it. She’s dead.”

Hotch looks around. The office has been torn apart. Just as he is about to speak, they hear a thump from another room in the one story structure. Hotch signals to Rossi and they carefully make their way back towards the hall leading to the bedrooms. They hear the thump again, this time recognizing it is coming from the second door on the right. They position themselves on either side of it. Hotch holds up his hand and counts: 1-2-3. On 3 he kicks the door in and Rossi steps in…tripping over the small dog that is running out.

Despite the situation, Hotch can’t help but chuckle as his mentor hits the ground. “Um, watch out for the dog, Dave.”

Rossi just glares at Hotch as he stands up. The two men quickly clear the rest of the house. They call the precinct, requesting crime techs. They also call Bob Greene to let him know about Rickey. Though the m.o. is different the agents are sure their unsub committed this crime. He’s the only one that would have had the motive. Rickey knew something…and she would take that secret to her grave.

The men move back to the office. They are desperate to start picking through all the papers they can see but know they have to preserve the scene for evidentiary purposes. Rossi still snoops around those things he doesn’t actually have to touch. He sees an old diary on the ground between the desk and the wall. He squats down to get a good look at it.

“Hotch, I think we know what she was looking for. And what the unsub was also trying to find.”

Hotch walks over and looks down, frowning. “A diary?”

“It looks old. She dug this out of her things and there as to be a reason for that. Our unsub is probably in there. And he was trying to find it. She must have shoved it down there when she realized he was there.”

Hotch walks over and looks out the front door. “Where the hell are the techs? We need that damn book.”

Twenty minutes later the techs arrive. It is another 2 hours before Bob Greene signs the evidence bag containing the diary over to Hotch and Rossi. It was the only thing in the room that had seemed out of place. They know it must mean something. They head back to the hotel with it, planning to comb through it once tonight and then let the others take a look at it, too.

When they arrive it is just after midnight. They see Reid relax as he recognizes who is coming off the elevator. Hotch raises an eyebrow. He hadn’t been told the other agents would be watching over Emily and JJ…but he was not surprised.

“When does Morgan come on?”

“Whenever I get tired,” Reid answers. “I think I’m good until about 2. I emailed Garcia the security tapes and also emailed everyone some stills I captured of the unsub. He never even tried to conceal his face. Did Rickey give you all anything?”

“Only another murder,” Rossi answers.

“What?” Reid questions.

“She was dead. Murdered. Looks like strangled,” Hotch tells him.

“Was she raped?”

“No sign of it but we’ll leave it for the M.E. to confirm or refute,” Rossi answers.

Reid slowly shakes his head. “This makes no sense. If it was the unsub, why would he stray from the M.O. Why wouldn’t he rape the object of his desire?”

“Nothing about this case has seemed right from the start,” Rossi points out. “I keep feeling like we’re looking at the wrong thing or…or at the wrong person. It never felt right that the unsub was after JJ because who knew it would be our team coming here. It feels wrong that the chief never once heard anything about stalker-like fan mail for Rickey. There should have been plenty of those! And the one thing that keeps bugging the hell out of me is the message that led us to believe JJ was the target. It was on an official report form but no one used that pad that night. And someone managed to manipulate the security feed to keep us from seeing who exactly put that note there.”

Reid had listened to Rossi, cataloging the older agent’s comments with the various things his eidetic memory had stored regarding the other evidence in the case. Suddenly his eyes get wide. He reaches towards Hotch.

“Let me see the diary,” he says.

Rossi hands him a pair of gloves as Hotch hands Reid the diary. To an outsider it would look like Reid was simply flipping the pages randomly. But the other two agents know he is taking in every word on every page. When he gets to the end, he stares into space, once again cataloging everything he sees, charting it, making it all relate to what they know. Finally he focuses on the men with him.

“The diary is from the summer between seventh and eighth grade. Her first boyfriend. She really loved him but as with all summer flings it ended. They went to different schools and she fell for someone else. She said she regretted it but couldn’t help it. And her mother told her young love never lasts so she moved on. She complained a couple of times that he called her but that was about it.”

“So, wait, you’re telling me this is all about a love affair that ended 20 some odd years ago?” Rossi says doubtfully.

“I don’t know. I think that’s what she was trying to figure out,” Reid says. “She’s the one that hid the diary.”

Hotch runs a hand over his face. “It’s late. We’ll pick this up again in the morning.” He takes the diary back from Reid. “Hopefully Garcia will have something from one of her searches. Reid, email her your thoughts on this childhood love affair. See if she can dig up anything about Rickey or the boy from that time.” Reid nods. “And get some sleep at some point. JJ and Emily are going to be fine.”

Reid sighs. “I just can’t stop thinking ‘what if’. Kinda helped to focus on the security footage for a while. Now all I can see in my head is JJ throwing herself down the stairs with that guy. That gave me a whole new set of ‘what if’s’ to consider.”

Hotch pats his shoulder. “I understand. I think we all feel the same. ‘Night, Reid.”

“Night, guys,” the youngest agent says as Rossi and Hotch head off to catch a few hours sleep at least.


	11. Chapter 11

When JJ and Emily walk out of their room the next morning they see Morgan stand up from the chair he’d spent the last few hours in. Emily frowns at him.

“What the hell, Morgan?”

“Princess, there was no way in hell we were going to trust your lives to chance. As long as that bastard is still out there you better expect us all to be dogging your steps.”

Emily opens her mouth to argue but JJ stops her. “Thanks, Morgan. We appreciate it.”

“We do?” Emily says. “Since when do we need babysitters?”

“Since you are on restricted duty and since I’ve proven to be worthless to protect you,” JJ finishes and walks off towards the elevator.

Morgan and Emily exchange a look. Emily races after her wife. “Hey! What the heck does that mean? You are not worthless in any way!”

JJ grunts, shifting into her “are you serious” stance. “Emily, I did nothing but step over you yesterday. I didn’t even make a move towards my gun before he had me.”

Emily takes her by the shoulders. “Jennifer, listen to me: he got the jump on both of us. I was down before I even knew what hit me. And if I remember the story correctly, he threatened to shoot me if you didn’t step over me. I think you made the right choice.”

JJ refuses to look her wife in the face. Tears blur sky blue eyes. “Yeah, well…we’ll just have to agree to disagree.”

She turns away and heads for the elevator. Emily just watches her go, wondering what she can say to make JJ feel better. Morgan lays a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“I’ll talk to her. I seem to remember feeling like crap when that bastard Phillipe and his goons got the jump on us.”

“Thanks, Morgan. I really appreciate it.”

He smiles. “Any time, Em. Now, how about you catch up to her and I go get ready to face the day. Hopefully you’ll get this guy’s face out on the news and we’ll have him before long.”

“From your mouth to God’s ears,” Emily says as she goes to catch up to JJ.

* * *

 

There is an understandable pall hanging over the precinct when the team arrives around 7 a.m. All but Emily head straight to the conference room. She goes right to Rickey’s office to deal with the expected mountain of messages.

She takes a second to clear her mind. The tension radiating off JJ was palpable and they all felt it. Emily just wished she knew what to say or do to get JJ’s head back on right. But for Emily, that would have to come later. She was not spokesperson not only for the FBI BAU but also this police department. Rickey’s memory deserved Emily’s best.

“Okay, so first things first, let’s get these things separated out.” She opens a desk drawer to get a new folder and sees a notepad with a name and number scribbled on it. Maybe it had been there weeks but she doubted it. She starts to shuffle through the other items in the drawer. She comes across a print out of the police record for the person whose name is on the pad. The time stamp on the report shows she had to have done it after Hotch questioned her.

“What the hell did you know, Sonia? Whatever it was, it may have gotten you killed,” Emily whispers to the empty room.

She pulls out her phone and calls Garcia.

“I worked late, I’m here early, and if I had any of your damn searches done I’d have called,” the normally upbeat woman grumbles.

“Whoa, Pen!” Emily says. “Did someone accidentally brew decaf again?”

There is a loud sigh. “No. Kevin and I had a fight last night. And to top it all off, there was a big accident on 395 this morning so I had to reroute over to Route 1 and there was an accident there at the bottleneck bridge. It just was a crappy, crappy morning after a crappy, crappy night.”

“Oh, Pen, I’m sorry. You know the offer to stay at our place stands. Even if you just need a change of scenery.” Emily grins evilly. “You don’t even have to tell Kevin where you are. Make him wonder.”

Garcia chuckles. “Sometimes it’s easy to forget you’re one of the good guys, Emster. So were you just calling to chat or did you really need me?”

“I really need you. I need a deep run on a guy named Ryan Lucerne. I have a phone number and a rap sheet on him but I need to know more. Anything you can find on him.”

“Okay. Let me run him as we talk to see if—oh, here he is. Wow…sad city. In college he was diagnosed with schizophrenia. Looks like he tried to go the medication route for a while but like a lot of mentally ill adults he stopped taking the meds. Then 6 months ago his life changed. Back on the meds, cleaned up, living in a motel on the west side of town.”

“What’s the address?”

“Already in your email, Sugar.”

Emily smiles. “Of course it is. Uh, wait a second…how the hell is he paying for the motel?”

“No idea. From what I can see he has no financial means. And I’d offer to hack the motel files but I believe it’s one of those that doesn’t exactly worry about records or, you know, the reason you’re there.”

“Ah. Okay. Thanks, Pen.” Emily pulls out her phone as she heads back to the conference room to pass on what she and Garcia had dug out. As she enters, the room falls silent. She glances around to see everyone staring at her. “What?”

Hotch points to a TV in the corner. He rewinds the broadcast on the DVR. A morning news anchor is telling the audience about the tragic death of Sonia Rickey. His next words make Emily stiffen.

“There is speculation that had FBI Media Liaison Emily Prentiss not removed Rickey from the spotlight, the woman may not have died.” Hotch pauses it again.

“Stupid, fucking, son of a bitch,” Emily mutters. She looks at Hotch. “Please tell me I’m allowed to smack the crap out of him if the cameras aren’t rolling.”

Hotch shakes his head. “Sorry but no. Your first press conference today will be hell.” He glances at JJ then back to Emily. “If you’d rather a seasoned liaison—”

“Hell no! If Jen goes out there it’s like we’re giving credence to that jackass’ story. I won’t let him belittle the BAU or even Rickey that way. I’ll face the music for this, Hotch. And I won’t let you down. I swear,” Emily vows.

He nods. “Good. How are the messages coming?”

“Don’t know yet. Had to follow up with something I found in Rickey’s desk. And before you say I shouldn’t have snooped I didn’t. I needed a folder and found a name, number and rap sheet.” She hands the information to Hotch. “Garcia did some checking and it’s someone from Rickey’s past with schizophrenia. He was off the grid for a while but is suddenly back around and staying at a motel but no idea how he’s managing to pay for it.”

Hotch reads the information. “Okay, Morgan, JJ, go see this guy. And find out from the motel manager who’s footing the bill. Something tells me the threat of a vice raid shutting the place down for a few days will get him to cooperate.”

JJ and Morgan stand to leave. JJ stops. “Uh, Emily? Can I have a word really quickly?”

Emily looks at Hotch. “I have to get back to the messages unless you need me for anything else?”

He shakes his head so she heads to Rickey’s office, JJ right behind her. When they get inside, JJ takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry about this morning. I…I didn’t get much sleep last night. My mind was going a mile a minute on about a thousand different topics. Seeing Morgan out there just kinda made me feel useless. I know that’s not what it was about. And I know I’m not useless. I do know I need a few refresher courses. I missed way too many training sessions being a damn pencil pusher. Anyway, I just wanted you to know I’m okay. I’ve got a clear head and there’s no need for you to be worried about me.” She manages a small smile. “So, uh, just save your stress for the media hounds. Not me. Okay?”

Emily smiles and pulls JJ into a hug. “Thanks, baby. I  _was_   worried about you. This makes me feel a lot better. I love you, Jennifer. Be careful out there.”

“I will. I love you, too, Em.”

They share a quick kiss then split up to get to work on their assignments for the morning, both hoping they were closing in on the solution to these crimes.


	12. Chapter 12

When Morgan and JJ get to the motel, they head straight for the manager’s office. Garcia had managed to track down a very old picture of Ryan Lucerne, who was not the man that had tried to grab JJ. That man was still frustratingly unidentified. According to Garcia he looked too much like anyone to be someone. It made sense to her.

Morgan flashes his credentials to the manager. “Sir, we need to ask you a few questions about one of your guests. Perhaps two of your guests.” He holds out the photo of Lucerne. “Do you recognize this man?”

The manager doesn’t even look. “Nope. Never seen him.”

“Damn, you’re good,” JJ mocks. “You could tell that without even looking at the photo.”

He glares at her. “I don’t have to answer—”

She slams both hands down onto his desk. “You  _do_   have to answer if you don’t want this place shut down while vice, narcotics, and homicide pull it apart brick by brick. And then our media liaison will make sure to tell the news just how helpful you were, willing to do  _anything_   to help the police. That should keep your rooms full, don’t you think.”

He looks worried. “You can’t do that to me!” She just raises an eyebrow. He looks at Morgan. “She can’t do that…can she?”

Morgan raises his eyebrow, mirroring JJ. “What do you think?”

The man looks between the two agents then grabs the pictures. He looks them both over. He hands the one of Lucerne back to Morgan. “He’s in room 129. Been here a few months now. Don’t know the other guy.”

“How does Lucerne pay his bill?” JJ asks.

“We get a cashiers check every week for it. Should have gotten next week’s check yesterday but it hasn’t come yet. Guess it’ll get here today or he’s out as of Sunday morning.”

“If all goes well, he’ll be gone sooner than that,” JJ states. “Now, you  _were_   going to let us have a copy of his key in case he refuses to open the door, right?”

“Is…is that legal?”

“You own the place?” Morgan asks. The man nods. “Then it’s legal.”

The man leads them out front and gives them a spare key to the room. Testament to the age of the hotel, it’s an actual key. Morgan can’t help but think he’s going to need to sterilize his hands just for touching it.

As they approach the room, Morgan stops JJ. “You need to knock. I’ll stay out of sight.”

JJ slowly nods. “I’ve got the look he’s into. He’ll open the door. Look, don’t just take him down. Let me talk to him. He may say something incriminating.”

Morgan nods. “Okay. But if he makes a move at you I’m tackling his ass.”

JJ smiles. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He stands a few doors down as JJ walks up to the door. She knocks three times. “Ryan Lucerne? Are you home?”

She hears shuffling and nods to Morgan. She sees the window curtain move slightly and knows he is looking out at her. She hears the security chain being removed and the door slowly opens. A scruffy, nervous man looks out at her.

“Why…why aren’t you tied up? He always says you like it when you’re tied up.”

JJ’s eyes widen. “I, uh…he wanted to try something different. Why does he bring me to you?”

“I once loved you. Don’t you remember?”

JJ stares at the man a moment, then plays along. “Of course…of course I do. That summer, right? It was great.”

He smiles and starts to wiggle excitedly. “Yes! Yes, you finally remember! You always said you didn’t.” He starts to get agitated. “It made me mad. I had to make you stop lying. I HAD TO!” he yells, making JJ jump.

She swallows. “I…I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you angry.” She can hear Morgan on the phone and prays he is paying attention to what’s going on. “I…I can’t remember his name…who was it that brought me to you?”

Lucerne looks at JJ as if she’s crazy. “It was Daddy.”

JJ nods slowly. “Daddy. Right.”

He stares at her…starting to frown. “You’re not her. You’re not HER! YOU’RE NOT HER!”

He leaps at JJ, his hands aiming for her throat. Morgan sees and drops his phone, pulling his gun.

He needn’t have worried.

JJ takes one step back, throwing her hands up to block his initial grab. She kicks out with one leg, her knee connecting with his stomach. He stumbles; she grabs one of his arms, and flips him to the ground, driving a knee in his back as she pulls the arm she still holds up towards his head.

“RYAN LUCERNE! You are under arrest for the murders of—”

She grunts as he swings his other arm back, connecting with her face. She rams his head into the ground. He still struggles.

“STAY STILL, DAMN IT!” She yells at him. “MORGAN!”

It takes every bit of strength she has to hold the man down. Morgan had been watching, waiting for a chance to step in where he wouldn’t hurt JJ inadvertently. He finally sees his opening and grabs Lucerne’s flailing arm. He slaps his cuff on it and forces that arm to the one JJ holds.

Once he is cuffed the man’s actions become even more violent. The two agents try to hold him but the man’s fear and mental illness give him near superhuman strength. He rolls, sending JJ off of him. He gets to his knees. Morgan grabs him from behind but Lucerne slams his head backwards, busting Morgan’s lip and bloodying his nose. Momentarily stunned, Morgan loses his hold on the man.

Lucerne kicks out, catching Morgan in the chest and leaping to his feet. He makes it about 10 feet before JJ executes a perfect tackle, taking him to the ground once more. Morgan shakes out his cobwebs and races to help his struggling partner. He leaps on Lucerne’s legs just as the SUV carrying the rest of the team pulls into the parking lot.

“It’s about fucking time,” he mutters.

* * *

 

An hour after Morgan and JJ leave, Hotch gets a phone call from the ME.

“Agent Hotchner, we have a problem. The handprints from the strangulations don’t match.”

Hotch frowns. “What do you mean? We have more than one unsub? How did the Charleston coroner miss that?”

“He didn’t. But the measurements he took don’t match the hands that strangled Rickey. Her killer had much bigger hands than the one who killed the women in Charleston.”

Hotch rubs a hand down his face. This case was becoming a huge fucking nightmare. “Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate the call.”

Hotch looks at Rossi. “Two unsubs. Rickey wasn’t killed by the same guy as the other women.”

Rossi starts to pace. “This case has been fucked from the start, Aaron. We’re missing something huge. And if we’re not careful it’s going to bite us in the ass sooner rather than later.”

“So what the hell do you suggest, Dave? I don’t have a magic hat to pull a rabbit out of!” Hotch says angrily. “We can only follow the evidence and the evidence keeps sending us to dead ends!”

He winces at his own choice of words. That seems to hit Rossi, too. The men both move away from each other, recognizing they were close to crossing a line in their friendship neither wanted to cross. Reid watches them until he is sure they aren’t going to snap and then clears his throat.

“Um, I think I have an idea on the two unsubs scenario.”

Hotch spins and glares at him. “What?”

“What if the true unsub is setting this Lucerne up? Maybe using his mental illness for the initial kills and as a way to get to his true target, Rickey. Then when he was rejected by Rickey, he kills her.”

“Possible. Maybe even probable, Reid. But what the hell does that get us?” Rossi asks impatiently.

“If the only person left to tell the story is Lucerne, the unsub would need him dead, too,” Reid points out.

“Shit!” Hotch says, grabbing his phone. “And we just sent Morgan and JJ right at Lucerne. Let’s go.”

He dials Morgan as they head out to catch up with the rest of the team.

* * *

 

Hotch, Rossi and Reid leap out of their SUV. Hotch looks at Reid. “Get the zip cuffs!”

Reid races to the back of the vehicle to get zip cuffs for Lucerne’s legs. Soon the man is bound hand and foot. JJ and Morgan roll off of him, each feeling the effects of their battle with the crazed man.

“Morgan? You okay?” JJ gasps out.

He nods. “Yeah. You?”

“Just fucking peachy,” she mutters.

They both crawl backward across the ground until they can lean up against their own SUV. JJ looks at Morgan.

“I swear if you tell me you were talking to your girlfriend I’ll kill you.”

Morgan chuckles. “Actually, I was talking to Hotch who was saying they were on their way. Looks like Lucerne was someone’s pawn and there was a good chance that whoever had him killing would kill him to silence him.”

JJ slowly nods. “Considering what he said to me, he is a pawn. Turns out ‘Daddy’ brings ‘me’ to him tied up because that’s what ‘I’ like. And when ‘I’ lie, most likely telling him ‘I’m’ not Sonia, he kills ‘me.’ He was used, Morgan. An old obsession was used to make him a murderer.”

The two agents stare at the man, who still screams and cries as he lies on the ground, the other three agents covering him while they wait for police and medical personnel to come for Lucerne.

“Morgan, if I was the unsub, I wouldn’t worry about killing him. Look at him, he’s gone mentally. Even if he had a few lucid moments I wouldn’t be worried.”

Morgan nods. “Good observation, Profiler Jareau.” JJ smiles. “Come on. Let’s get the obligatory check up done so we can figure out how to track down the puppet master.”

JJ nods and slowly stands. She groans. Between her tumble down the stairs and this fight she is going to be a mass of bruises. She winces. “Emily’s going to kill me.”

Morgan chuckles. “Just remind her how many times she’s come to you the same way. Might help.”

JJ chuckles. “Maybe. Doubt it…but maybe.”

* * *

 

Reid and Rossi go get a copy of one of the cashier’s checks to find out where it was drawn. Perhaps the bank would remember the unsub. Hotch, Morgan and JJ walk into the motel room Lucerne had used. It is a nightmare. Empty food containers, spilled drinks, rancid food, clothes that hadn’t been washed in weeks. The stench is nearly unbearable.

“I’m sure we can get DNA off the sheets. I doubt they’ve been washed for months. Hopefully they were washed before he arrived,” she notes.

Hotch chuckles. “Keep hoping. Still, they’ll get bagged. Shit…leave this to the crime scene techs. We can’t look for any clues in here without messing up the…uh, mess. We’ll have to trust they get everything.”

Morgan and JJ don’t argue. Neither want to stay in that disgusting room. As they walk out, JJ looks back one more time. She had been a staircase away from being the fifth victim in that room. She shudders in the musty, dark room…then moves out into the sunlight, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.


	13. Chapter 13

While Reid and Rossi chase down the checks, Morgan, Hotch and JJ head back to the precinct. JJ figures she should be the one to let Emily know what happened. It’s what she would expect from her wife. Before she walks to the spokeswoman’s office, Morgan stops her.

“JJ, you did a damn fine job out there today. I know you asked me this morning to help you with your hand-to-hand skills, and I still will, but I hope you proved to yourself that when you need to, you can react with the best of us.”

JJ gives him a small smile. “Yeah, I know. This might sound weird but I’m glad the bastard attacked me.”

Morgan chuckles. “For this team? That doesn’t sound weird at all. Now go tell you wife that I look worse than you so she doesn’t kick my ass in 9 months.”

JJ smiles and squeezes his arm. She knocks on the office door before entering. “Got a minute?”

“Sure I—What the hell, Jen?” Emily leaps up.

“Easy, Emily, I’m fine,” JJ says. She takes her wife’s hands. “I swear, I’m fine. Morgan actually looks worse.”

“Jennifer, baby,” Emily strokes a hand gently down her wife’s cheek. “You have a black eye, sweetheart.”

JJ looks surprised. “I…I do?”

Emily nods and leads her to the mirror on the wall. JJ is shocked. “Damn! I…I didn’t know. I swear.”

“What the hell happened, Jen?”

JJ sighs and paces, telling Emily everything that had happened. As she finishes, Emily pulls her into a hug.

“You did a damn good job, Agent Jareau. You connected with him, got him to say more than he otherwise might have. And you helped subdue him. Great job, baby. You’re one hell of an agent.”

Emily gives JJ a kiss. JJ feels the tremor course through Emily and knows the pride is tempered by the fear of what could have happened if JJ had been taken as a prisoner to Lucerne. As it ends JJ looks deep into her wife’s eyes.

“He didn’t get me, Emily. We got him instead. And we’ll get his partner, too. You’ll see.”

Emily just nods, pulling JJ close one more time. “I guess I better start writing up a statement. Something tells me his arrest is going to be a popular subject with reporters.”

“You have  _no_ idea. Good luck, baby.”

After one more kiss, JJ heads back to the conference room. As she walks in Hotch hands her an icepack. She chuckles as she snaps it and activates it.

“Thanks, Hotch. So what do we know?”

“Not much more than when you went to talk to Emily. I have a bad feeling if Rossi and Reid don’t get a solid lead from the cashier’s check we may be looking at a cold case.”

“You mean he’ll stop killing?”

“For now. He’s got no one to manipulate. He took four months to train Lucerne to be his murder weapon. He’ll need time to do that again. And part of that is finding an obsession for his stooge. He is controlled like we’ve never seen before.”

JJ thinks about all the things she’s learning, all the things she’s learned over the years. “My God, Hotch…he could have been doing this for years.”

Hotch stares at the murder board. “As well as this was going for him, I’d say he has been.”

The two agents stare at the board, wondering where other victims of this man could be…and how many more would come if they don’t stop him.

Two hours later, Reid and Rossi return with no luck. Each cashier’s check had been purchased by a different homeless man. One man had bragged he was doing a job and getting $100 for it. The unsub seemingly has thought of everything.

Hotch takes a call from the ME’s office. He had sent one of his doctors to the psychiatric hospital to measure Lucerne’s hands. The good news was his hands are a match for the four women killed in Charleston. They are sure his DNA will match that found on the women, also. The bad news is, this means Rickey’s killer is still at large.

The 4 profilers and the profiler-in-training stare at the murder boards, each wishing, praying, hoping that something would jump out at them to lead them in a new direction.

* * *

 

Emily steps up to the podium. That morning she had needed to delicately clear her name as the reason for Sonia Rickey’s death. This evening she would say the killer of everyone but Rickey was in custody. It was not going to be a smooth conference.

“Ladies and gentleman, we are pleased to announce we have a suspect in custody for the murders of the four women who went missing here in Lancaster and were later found in Charleston. At this time, we cannot release his name as there are medical-legal issues that must be addressed by the Office of the District Attorney.

“We would also like to stress that this suspect is not working alone. Earlier today we released the photo of a man who attempted to abduct one of the FBI agents involved in the investigation. It is believed he was the driving force in this series of murders and the person solely responsible for the tragic murder of Sonia Rickey. We ask that the public and law enforcement maintain their vigilance in looking for this suspect. Are there any questions at this time?”

“Are you sure your status as media spokeswoman didn’t cause Rickey’s death?”

“As stated earlier, her death was caused by a murderer for reasons only he can know. As soon as we have him in custody we can try to figure those reasons out.”

“Are the allegations of brutality against your agents true?”

“Absolutely not. In fact, the arresting agents had simply wished to speak with the suspect when he attacked them. They did what they could to subdue him before he caused himself harm in his manic state.”

“Are you ever going to find the man who killed Sonia Rickey?”

“We will never stop looking for the man who killed her. Be it today, tomorrow, or a year from now we will continue to search for him in hopes of making him stand for Rickey’s death.”

“Will Dave Rossi be writing about this case in his next book?”

“I know you apparently have an obsession with Agent Rossi as you have asked the same question every news conference. I will again direct you to his publicist as I am not at liberty to speak on his future works.”

The crowd laughs as the reporter looks a bit pissed at Emily. She looks around but there doesn’t seem to be any more questions.

“On behalf of the FBI and the Lancaster Police Department, we would like to thank you for your responsible reporting on this case. Please, try not to focus on the murderer. He doesn’t deserve to be glorified or even remembered. Remind people that 5 women were robbed of their lives; their families robbed of their loved ones. They are the real story. Remember them and honor them with your words. Thank you.”

Emily gathers her papers and heads out of the room. When she gets into the conference room her teammates break into applause. Hotch steps forward.

“I don’t remember reading that last paragraph in your draft statement.”

Emily shrugs. “It just sort of hit me. I don’t want them celebrating that bastard. I want them to honor those women and the lives they lived and could have continued to live. Sorry, sir. I’ll keep my editorials out of the statement next time.”

He pats her shoulder. “Don’t apologize. It was perfect.”

Emily smiles proudly. “Oh. Uh, thanks then.”

* * *

 

The next morning the team arrives back at the conference room. They had stayed late the night before re-examining everything to no avail. This morning they would start again.

Emily breaks away to step into the spokeswoman’s office. She sees a large bouquet on the desk. Assuming it was in memory of Rickey she nearly ignores it. Then she sees instead of a simple florist card it has a large envelope on it. And the envelope is addressed to her. She pulls out her phone.

“Uh, Hotch? Come in here, please? Bring some gloves.”

Emily is not surprised when the entire team shows up in the office. Hotch hands her gloves so she can lift the card from the flowers. She carefully slits the envelope open so as not to ruin any potential fingerprints. She opens the card, Hotch and JJ reading over her shoulder.

_“Dear Agent Prentiss and other FBI agents,_

_I am sorry we will not get the chance to meet this time. You have proved formidable foes and ended my fun much sooner than I had expected. Lucerne will spend the rest of his miserable life in a mental institution. Had he not run into me he’d have died a lonely death on the street. You should be thanking me for getting him the help he needs._

_I didn’t want to kill Rickey when I did. She had only just figured out, thanks to you, Agent Prentiss, that she was the queen in my little game of chess. Oh, if only I could have gotten away with that little blonde bitch of an agent. I owe her for that tumble down the stairs. Someday I hope to repay her.”_

Emily mutters. “Not fucking likely, bastard. Not fucking going to happen.”

“Easy, Emily. He’s just trying to get a rise out of you,” JJ consoles her.

“Yeah, well, it’s working,” Emily replies, going back to the card. JJ just rubs her shoulder.

_For now, I must move on. Time to find a new city, a new toy to play with, a new set of murders to commit. I hope to run into you all again but it may not happen. I see where my mistake was and I don’t plan to make it again. Lucerne was too concerned with making Rickey’s life better. I just wanted to kill people. My next weapon will not be so altruistic. I promise you that. This is the first time I’ve had this problem and it won’t happen again._

_So, until we meet again, take care of yourself, Agent Prentiss. I’ll be seeing you and that blonde agent in my dreams._

_Sincerely,_   
_The Greatest Killer You Will NEVER Know”_

Emily looks at Hotch. “He’s gone. Fucking bastard moved on.”

“And bragged there have been other kills and more to come. We need to get Garcia to run some searches and come up with a program to flag possible cases in the future,” Hotch states. “I’m going to speak with Bob Greene and the chief. If nothing else breaks today we’ll head home tonight.”

The team nods and most head back to the conference room. Only JJ remains behind.

“Need a hand with the messages today?”

Emily shrugs and sits down behind the desk. “I won’t say no. But that’s not really why you stayed.”

“No, it’s not. He addressed the letter to you and made threats against me. Dare I ask how your blood pressure is?”

Emily stares at the desk, shame in her eyes. “Maybe I’m an idiot for even trying this, Jen. How can I not have stress? Even if I took another leave I’d be worried about you and the whole team. Maybe I should—”

“Stop!” JJ says forcefully. “Emily, do you think I didn’t have stress when I was pregnant? Hell, we had the entire fucking New York incident, not to mention your time with Cyrus. Stress isn’t an automatic reason to not get pregnant or to stay pregnant.” She walks over and frames Emily’s face in her hands. “Emily, even if it doesn’t happen this time there is no reason not to try again. And there is no reason to put our lives as agents on hold for this. Not until a doctor says it’s the only way. The more you try  _not_  to stress the more stressed you’re going to be. Just be yourself, baby.” She smiles. “Well, yourself who’s not in the field kicking unsub ass.”

Emily manages a smile. “So, in other words, be you here in the liaison duties while you’re me out there kicking ass?” JJ nods. “I think I can try that for a few months.”

“Good.” JJ leans in and gives Emily a gentle kiss. “I love you, Emily. We’ll get through these changes with no problem. Of that I’m sure.”

“Thanks, Jen. I needed to hear that.”

“No thanks needed. Just doing my job, Mrs. Prentiss.”

Emily smiles and pulls her into a hug. “And you do a damn good job, Mrs. Prentiss.”

The two separate and start weeding through the messages that had been left for Emily the night before. By 5 p.m. it is obvious that the killer really had left the area. With a promise to be back immediately if he surfaced in Lancaster again, the team heads for the airstrip for the flight home.


	14. Chapter 14

Mitchell Reese sits in his car across from the police station. He had watched from the hotel across from the motel when his weapon was arrested. Now he watches as the team from the BAU leaves the station. By everything they are carrying he can tell they are done with their investigation. He laughs.

“No one ever notices the janitor,” he whispers.

It had been so easy. He’d done this same thing 3 other times in 3 other cities. Got a job as a janitor with either a police department or a TV station. He’d find the woman who is too trusting, too nice but who still didn’t quite notice the janitor as anything more than a person taking up space in their workplace. They weren’t rude, just indifferent.

She would wonder what the hell she had done with her keys. And then she’d be ever so thankful when the janitor finds them. He would watch her, go through her desk at night to find what’s important to her. He would enter their houses with the key forged from the mold he’d made when he took their key rings. And he would keep going back until he found the person in their life he could exploit.

He would manipulate his weapon, he would make a nobody a serial killer, and then he would approach the inspiration for the murders. When the police got too close, he would make her understand that 8, 9, 6, and now 4 women had died because of  _her_. Then he would kill her himself, putting an end to that run of death. He would then kill his weapon, a nobody who had yet to be missed in any of the towns where he’d hunted.

And then he would move on. This time they had been too close. He had just gotten to his car when the dark-haired agents showed up at Rickey’s house. He had been preparing to kill Lucerne when the agents found him at the motel. Too close. He would be more careful next time.

Well, as careful as he needed to be. After all…no one ever notices the janitor. With a smile on his face, he drives off into the sunset to find his next hunting ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on…they can’t catch them all! Even the show let one get away! :o)


End file.
